Phir bahar aayegi
by aayushi ff lover
Summary: A girl who have only one reason to live she has lost something special in her life but still she is full of joy and she always makes everyone happy And a guy who have lost almost everything in his life who don't want to live and always takes danger on h self with the motive to kill himself What will happen when these 2 people will fell for eachother?
1. chapter 1

**Phir bahar aayegi...**

A girl was making breakfast in the kitchen when suddenly her eye's fell on the clock after seeing the time she ran towards a bedroom,

Inside the bedroom

A girl was sleeping peacefully wearing a cute smile on her face...

The first girl enters in the room and smiles seeing the second girl sleeping peacefully

First girl: yeh kya tum abhi tak so rahi ho? Uthna nahi hai kya madam?

Second girl in a sleepy voice: nahi mujhe tohri derr aur sona hai aap baadme aao plz

First girl smiles and keeps the second girl's head on her lap and strocks her hair lovingly and says

First girl: tumhara toh yeh roz ka hai roz itne nakhre karti ho uthne mein kabhi toh bina nakhre keh uth jaya karo

Second girl: aur aap kabhi toh mujhe tohri derr tak sone diya karo aj toh sunday hai na aj q utha rahe ho?

First girl: thik hai soyi raho mujhe kya fashion show mein main akeli hi chali jaati hu

Hearing this the second girl wakes up intently and picks her special hand watch to see the time

Seeing the time she gets shocked

Second girl: oh god 7 bajh gaye main toh fashion show k liye late ho jaungi aap bhi na jaldi nahi utha sakte the mujhe?

First girl: acha ji ek toh chori uper se sina zori main toh kab se kitchen se aawaz laga rahi hu tab toh tum uthi nahi aur ab mujhe bol rahi ho, khair ab jaldi jao aur ready hojao main nashta tayar karti hu tab tak

And she lefts the room leaving the second girl smiling

Second girl: aap nahi hote toh mera pata nahi kya hota magar Afsoos toh is baat ka hai k main aapke liye chaha keh bhi kuch nahi kar pai...

 **So guys i'll end this chapter hear only i lnow its a bit confusing but don't worry in second chapter this confution will be clear only if u guys want me to continue this story...** **One more important thing guys main yeh story keh app se likh rahi hu toh agar aaplog google pe CID ARCHIVE FANFICTION is site pe jakeh review doge toh shayad meri story pe aapka review upload nahi hoga mujhe nahi dikhai dega m not sure about it but meri 1 2 frnds ne koshish ki thi meremere i m back note pe review dene ki but voh reviews upload nahi huve lkin unko yeh zarur likh k aaya tha k the auther would like to thank u for your constent support your review will be uploaded. Issi tarha ka kuch likh k aaya tha unhe lkin meri story par nahi dikh raha hai so i think k aapko meri story pe review karne k liye app download karna hoga yeh app bohut hi acha hai aap khud bhi bohut easily stories upload kar sakte ho apne phone se try zarur karna...** **And please do tell me how was the first chapter???** **And do guess who are the girls????** **Please do review guys all type of review are welcome...**


	2. Phir bahar aayegi

**Phir bahar aayegi**

Second girl comes to the dining table starts to eat the breakfast as fast as she can...

First girl: oh ho **DIA** tohra aaram se khao na itni bhi kya jaldi hai

Dia:bhabhi maa aapko pata hai na aj meri colg mei fashion show hai jisme main ne part bhi li hu aapke force karne pe agar late hogai toh?

Bhabhi maa: haan haan pata hai aur yeh bhi pata hai keh na hi tum late hougi aur na hi tum haarohgi toh ab haar ne ka daar dil se nikalo aur relax hojao

Dia: bhabhi maa aapko kaise pata chal jata hai k main darr kab darti hu kab relax hoti hu kab khush hoti hu aur kab kab dukhi hoti hu?

Bhabhi maa: bas chal jata hai ab tum yeh sab baatein rehne doh aur apna nashta khatam karo mein tab tak aati hu

After finishing the breakfast Dia straight away went to her bhabhi maa's bedroom there she saw her talking on the phone with tears

Dia wasn't able to control her anger so she directly snatched the phone from her and cut the call

Bhabhi maa: Dia yeh kya kiya tumne main baat kar rahi thi na phone pe

Dia: haan janti hu k aap kya aur kisse baat kar rahe the, lekin main nahi chahati k aap unse koi bhi contact rakhein

Bhabhi maa: Dia aise nahi bolte tum abhi choti ho yeh sab samajne k liye

Dia: nahi bhabhi maa main itni choti bhi nahi k aapke saath horahi is naa insafi ko naa samj pau, jab voh aapki izzat nahi karte toh aap q unhe itna maan saman itni izzat dete ho?

Bhabhi maa: Dia voh tumhari maa hai aakhir kab tak tum unse yun naaraz rahogi

Dia: voh meri nahi sirf apne bete ki maa hain main unse koi rishta nahi rakhna chahati aur acha hoga agar aap bhi unse koi rishta naa rakhein

Bhabhi maa: lekin Dia unhe pura hakk hai yeh janne ka k unki beti kaisi hai aur kahan hai, isiliye main usne baat karti hu

Dia: aur unke taaneh bhi sunte ho hain na aap samajte q nahi bhabhi maa main unse kisi bhi tarha ka koi rishta nahi rakhna chahati main nahi chahati k voh aapki zindagi mein ab aur toofan laayen bas baat khatam

Saying this Dia wents from there...

 **Okay so i end this chapter here only i know that i didn't disclose both the characters... I was going to do that but in previous chapter no one tried to guess the name of the characters thats y i only disclosed the one character and now u all have to guess the other one**

 **And so sorry guys i was wrong to thought that u all wil be able to review only from the**

 **FANFICTION. NET**

 **App as now i got all the reviews on my i am back not so sorry for the confution...**

 **And guys please do read and review my stories, all kind of reviews are welcome...**


	3. phir bahar ayegi

**phir bahar aayegi**..

Dia goes straight towards the hall...door bell rings and Dia open the door but doesn't greet the guest... the guest understand that her mood is off so she straight away goes to Dia's bhabhi maa's room, there she sees her crying she goes to her and says

 **guest** : kya hua **PURVI**? **(YES GUYS U WERE RIGHT)** **Purvi** removing her tears says: areh tu yahan kab aai? kaisi hai?

 **Guest:** yeh mere sawaal ka jawab nahi hai purvi tu mujhe sach sach batah baat kya hai yahan tu roh rahi hai vahan Dia upset hai kya hua hai kahin phir se toh Dia ne tujhe aunty se baat karte huve nahi dekh liya?

purvi was not able to say anything so she sits down on the bed and keeps her hand on her head

 **Guest:** samaj gai yahi baat hai right

dekh purvi main teri dost hu tujhe kabhi galat salha nahi dungi tu jo kar rahi hai main janti hu q kar rahi hai lekin isse dia ko bohut takleef horahi hai aur usse bhi kahin zyada tujhe

 **purvi:** janti hoon **DIVYANA (guys divyana was a character of cid some year ago her real life name is megha gupta in cid her role was of a scared cid officer who was scared of blood n dead bodies... I think the makers of cid have not done justice with her character and may be this was the reason she left cid in between but I really liked her character and I always wish to read cid Stories on her that how she became a strong cid officer from a scared one thats y m adding her character in my story)** magar main kya karu mujhe kuch samaj nahi aaraha hai ek taraf dia hai jisse main upset nahi dekh sakti aur dusri taraf uski mummy hai jinse main dia ko durr nahi rakhna chahati voh maa hai uski unka pura hakh banta hai apni beti k baareh mei janne ka

 **Divyana:** I understand purvi but dekh dia ki baat bhi galat nahi hai aunty hamesha toh teri burai hi karte hain aur hamesha hi tujhe taane deteh hain aur jo kuch bhi hua voh sab dia ki aankhon k samne hi toh hua tha na toh phir dia kaise sab bhool k unko apna sakti hai

 **Purvi:** main janti hu k dia k liye yeh mushkil hai lekin main nahi chahati ki meri wajah se ek beti apni maa se door hojaye I can't do this nooo

 **Divyana:** purvi purvi relax okay acha vaise toh tu hamesha mujhe himmat deti rehti hai k sab thik hojayega makn tension naa loon ache logo k saath acha hi hota hai aur na jane kya kya aur ab khud aise himmat haar rahi hai

 **Purvi:** haan magar tu janti hai na divyana k main dia k mamle mein hamesha kamzoor padh jati hoon aur

 **befora purvi completes her sentence dia come in the room and says**

 **Dia:** fashion show ka time horaha hai nikal na chahiye...

 **saying this she goes from there purvi gets sad seeing her dia upset on such a big day but divyana decides to talk to dia... purvi and divyana comes in the hall and sees dia wearing her shoes**

 **Divyana:** ummmm main kya keh rahi thi k q na humlog alag alag chale I mean purvi tu teri car leke pohuch jaa colg aur main dia ko leke aati hoon

 **Purvi:** lekin divyan...

 **Dia:** mujhe koi problem nahi hai main aapka car mein wait karti hoon

 **saying this she goes out of the house**

 **Purvi:** yeh sab kya hai divyana?

 **Divyana** kuch nahi bas aise hi mujhe dia se kuch baat karni hai akele mein

 **Purvi:** voh thikh hai lekin tu usse zyada kuch math kehna ha plz uska mood vaise hi kharab hai

 **Divtana:** voh tujhe kya karna hai mujhe pta hai k mujhe kitna kya aur kahan bolna hai okay bye time se aajana okay

 **Purvi:** thik hai baba nahi bolti kuch bye

 **THE END**

 **THANK U SO MUCH GUYS FOR REVIEWS**

 **AND** **THANKS TO THE SILENT READERS AS WELL...**

 **I KNOW GUYS THAT I HAVE UPLOADED THE CHAPTER VERY LATE BUT WHAT TO DO ON MY PREVIOUS CHAPTER I DIDN'T GOT ENOGH REVIEWS THATS Y I THOUGHT THAT U GUYS R NOT LIKING MY STORY SO I STOPPED FOR SOME TIME TO SEE THERE WAS NO MUCH REVIEWS SO I FINALLY WROTE THIS CHAPTER AND UPLOAD IT NOW GUYS I ALL ARE NOT LIKING MY THIS STORY SO PLEASE TELL ME I WON'T FEEL BAD ITS OKAY IF U GUYS DON'T LIKE IT I WILL STOP THIS STORY HERE ONLY AND WILL START A NEW ONE SO PLEASE TELL ME M WAITING...**

 **TILL THE BYE TAKE CARE AND A VERY VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL:-)**


	4. Phir bahar aayegi (01-04 00:53:05)

**phir bahar aayegi** **Thank u so much guys for your lovely reviews it means alooooooot to me...** **M so glad that u guys liked my story and wants me to continue it I will surely continue this story for u all...** **one more think I apologies to all those who wants me to pair rajvi, abhi shreya, daya shreya, or some other couple m really sorry guys but my this story is also on Kevi (my Purvin) but I want to tell all my readers that I will surely write stories on sachvi, rajvi, dushvi, and many other couples, I have not decided yet who is the next couple in my next story but I will surely write stories on couples mentioned above. now lets continue the story...**

Dia and Divyana were on the way to dia's colg,...

 **Divyana** : kya hua dia tum q purvi se gussa ho?

 **Dia:** aapko pata hai na didi phir q puch rahe ho?

 **Divyana** : haan mujhe pata hai lekin phir bhi main tumhare moo se sunna chahati hoon

Dia didn't said anything

 **Divyana:** dekho agar tum nahi bataogi toh main tumhari bhabhi maa ko gussa kaise karungi?

 **Dia:** uski zarurat nahi hai didi mujhe pata hai k bhabhi maa galat nahi hain voh merq bhala chahati hai par..

 **Divyana** : par kya dia sab jante hove bhi tum purvi ko galat kaise keh sakti ho?

 **Dia:** q k voh galat hain jab main hi maa se koi rishta nahi rakhna chahati hoon toh q bhbhabhi maa bar bar meri life k bareh mei maa ko batati rehti hain voh q nahi samajti k yeh thik nahi hai q

 **Divyana** : q k voh pyaar karti hai tumse aur tumhe hamesha khush dekhna chahati hai aur voh yeh bhi janti hai k koi bhi insaan apni maa k bina adhura hi hota hai aur voh apni dia ko adhura nahi dekh sakti, usne tumhare liye voh ghar voh shehar voh jagah sab chour diya takeh voh tumhe un taano se bacha sakeh aj voh yahan jo zindagi jee rahi hai voh sirf tumhare liye tumhari khushiyon k liye agar voh tumhare liye itna kuch kar sakti hai toh kya tum uski ek choti si baat nahi maan sakti hmm bolo?

 **Dia:** shayad aap thik keh rahe ho didi main hi pagal hoon jo bhabhi maa pe gussa hoti rehti hoon yeh jante huve k unki koi galti bhi nahi hai phir bhi

 **Divyana:** koi baat nahi dia tum purvi se hamesha ki terha sorry keh dena:-)

 **Dia:** haan aur bhabhi maa mujhe hamesha ki terha maaf bhi kardengi...:-)

 **Divyana:** aur dia ek baar purvi ki baat samajne ki koshish zarur karna

 **Dia:** main koi wada nahi karungi didi q k mujhe voh sab baatein bhoolane mein waqt lagega main itni aasani se nahi bhool paungi aur na hi unlogon ko maaf kar paungi...

 **Meanwhile purvi was also on the way to dia's colg but she mistakenly took the other way for her colg**

 **Purvi** : oh god yeh main ne kya kardiya yeh raaste le liya yahan se toh colg pohoch ne mein bhi time lagega pura jungle cross karna padega pata nahi Divyana ko dia se kya baat karni hai, vaise toh main janti hoon divyana ko voh dia ko manane ko hi koshish karegi magar dia ka gussa kaise bhool jau main kahin dia divyana ki baaton ka koi galat mathlab na nikal leveh...

 **Suddenly she hears a sound of car crashing, she gets worried and goes towards the way from the voice came, there she saw a car was got hit to a large tree and a man was trying to opwn the door of driving seat, she saw that there was much smoke near the car may be the car was going to blast without thinking anything she goes towards the car and helps the man to open the door...**

 **Man** **while trying to open the door** : yeh aap kya kar rahin hai jaiye yahan se car kabhi bhi blast ho sakti hai

 **But purvi was purvi she didn't listened anything of the man and with much difficulty they both manage to open the door, the comes out hurriedly holds purvi's hand and they ran away from the car and then BHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM**

 **The end**

 **so I end the chapter here only hope u guys liked it... once again thank u so much for all your reviews...**

 **so now what do u guys think who is the man??**

 **I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible till then keep guessing who is the man and do review all type of reviews are welcome...**


	5. Phir bahar aayegi (01-07 09:23:39)

**Phir bahar aayegi**

 **Hie guys m back with the next chapter** **first of all thank u so so so much guys for your lovely reviews and thanks to the silent readers as well...** **now m thinking that I will try to upload a new chapter every sunday as m little busy with my job that's y when ever I get** **time I will write the chapter and will try to finish and upload it on sunday... now let's continue with the story...**

 **a burning car, alot burning peaces of the car were lying here and there on the road, and 2 people were half lying on the road coughing badly** **both manages to get up looked at each other but suddenly kavin starts to go away and seeing this purvi rans behind him**

 **Purvi:** hello, excuse, suniye, areh main aapse baat kar rahi hu rukiye I said STOP...

 **kavin stops there and turns towards her with angry expression**

 **Purvi:** main kabse aapko bula rahi hu aap thik toh hai na aapko zyada toh nahi lagi?

 **Kavin:** aapse mathlab mujhe kitni bhi lagi ho y the hell r u asking

 **Purvi:** areh ajeeb aadmi ho yaar yahan main ne apni jaan pe khel k tumhari jaan bachai aur mujhe thanks kar ne ki jagah ulti baat kar rahe ho gussa dikha rahe ho? tumhe toh thank u bolna chahiye mujhe agar main nahi hoti toh tum aj zinda nahi hote samj...

 **Kavin:** to kisne kaha tha mujhe bachane k liye haan? kya main ne bulaya tha tumhe mangi thi kya tumse help nahi na toh q ki meri madad haan bolo? ek toh bin bulay barati ki terha chali aai mere mana karne pe bhi nahi gayi tum ladkiyan apne kaam se kaam nahi rakh sakti ho kya anyway aj toh karli apne mann ki dubara kabhi mujhe musibat mein dekho toh madad karne k bareh mein sochna bhi math samji

 **saying this kavin goes from there leaving a angry plus confused purvi behind...**

 **Purvi:** kamal hai kitna ajeeb aur badtameez aadmi hai yahan main ne uski madad ki uski jaan bachai aur voh hai k mujhe baatein suna k chala gaya kaisa insaan hai yeh... oh god main bhi kya yahan khadi khadi khudse baatein kar rahi hu mujhe colg pohuchna hai dia ka show hai agar main miss nahi karsakti I have to rush

 **but suddenly some shining goes into her eyes she goes there and picks up the shining thing it was a watch a gents watch**

 **Purvi:** yeh watch yahan kya kar rahi hai dikhne mein toh kafi mehangi hai phir yaha kaise

areh haan yeh us khadus aadmi ki hai door open karne mein uski madad karte time dekhi thi main ne yeh shayad gir ne ki wajah se toot keh girr gayi khair kabhi mulakat hui toh lauta dungi usse vaise dua toh main yahi karti hu k yeh aadmi mujhe zindagi mein dubara kabhi na mile huh...

 **Dia and divyana were waiting for purvi in the dressing room dia was getting rest less**

 **Dia:** didi bhabhi maa ab tk aaye q nahi show shuru hochuka hai kabhi bhi meri entry hosakti hai voh kahan reh gayin

 **Divyana** : tension math lo dia purvi aajayegi shayad gadi kharab hogai hogi u don't worry

 **Dia:** kaise fikar naa karu didi unka phone bhi switched off hai mujhe bohut tension horahi hai main unhe dekhe bina stage pe nahi jaungi bas

 **Divyana:** dia dia calm down kuch nahi hua hoga usse tum shayad bhool rahi ho keh tumhari bhabhi maa ek cid officer hai aur hum cid walon ki kuch nahi hota so relax aur ab chalo jaldi last touch up karlo tumhari entry hone wali hai abhi

 **Dia** : nahi didi please mujhe bhabhi maa ka wait karna hai please

 **Divyana** : dia tum janti hona purvi ne is show k liye tumhare liye kitne mehnat ki hai kitne dino se office k kaam k saath saath tumhare show ki bhi tayariyon mein lagi hai uski mehnat ko aise zaya math hone doh tumhe purvi ki kasam

 **as divyana gives purvi's kasam so dia had no choice she goes for her final touch up and was praying to god to get purvi there anyhow... her name was announced and now the time was of her entry...**

 **she goes on the entrance of the stage and closes her eyes to pray for the safety of her bhabhi maa and as soon as she opens her eyes she sees purvi entering in the hall from the entrance which was exactly in front of the stage...**

 **dia was very happy to finally see her there**

 **in the background a music peace plays and dia starts walking just like a model, every one likes her ramp walk and after sometime dia was declared the winner she anf purvi were overwhelmed hearing this, the judges were called on the stage to give the and trophy to the winner but instead of taking the trophy dia ask for the mike**

 **Dia:** thank u so much to the principal sir, teachers, students, and all my friends who have supported me,

aur ek special thank you main kehma chahati hoon us insaan ko jiski wajah se main aj yaha aap sab k samne khadi hoon, hum sab ki zindagi mein koi na koi aisa zarur hota hai jo baki sab se alag hota hai jo hamein sab de zyada samajta hai hamara sab se zyada khayal rakhta hai us insaan ko hamari zindagi ka angel kehna galat nahi hoga meri life mein bhi ek aisa insaan hai ek aisa angel hai jo hamesha mere saath the hamesha mera khayal rakhte rahe hamesha mujhe sambhalte rahe sahi raha dikhate rahe voh insaan jinhone mujhe sirf jeena hi nahi balke fakr se jeena sikhaya ek acha insaan banaya har kadam pe mera saath diya aj aj meri life ka bohut khushi ka din hai aur yeh din hai sirf aur sirf us insaan ki wajah se, main ne toh jeetne ki umeed hi choor di thi mujhe toh yeh bhi nahi laga tha k main stage pe itne saareh logon k samne chal bhi paungi lekin mujhpe mujhse bhi zyada bharosa karne wali bhi wahi insaan hai meri BHABHI MAA jinhone hamesha mujhpe bharosa rakha hamesha mujhpe yakeen kiya unhe hi bharosa tha k main yeh competition jo k mera sapna raha hai usse jeetugi thank you so much bhabhi maa, aj sirf meri nahi meri bhabhi maa ki bhi jeet hui hai isliye main chahati hoon k mere saath saath meri bhabhi maa bhi yeh trophy leh plz sir

 **Principal sir:** sure y not main request karta hoon dia ki bhabhi maa se k voh stage pe aaye aur dia k saath is trophy ko accept kareh

 **whoke hall was filed with the sound of clap as purvoi goes to the stage and hugs a crying dia,**

 **both were crying while hugging each other after that both receives the trophy together and goes to the back of the stage**

 **Dia:** m sorry bhabhi maa main ne phir se aapke saath aisa bartav kiya I know u r hurt na m really sorry

 **Purvi** : dia kaisi baatein kar rahi ho bachcha areh main tumse kaise naraaz hosakti hoon tumhare siva mera hai hi kaun aur galti sirf tumhari nahi hai dia meri bhi hai magar trust me dia main jo bhi kar rahi hoon sirf tumhari bhalai k liye kar rahi hoon

 **Dia:** I know bhabhi maa aur mujhe aap pe pura bharoso hai magar mujhe mujhe maa pe bharosa nahi hai aap toh jante ho na k voh kaisi hai kahin dubara se unhone kuch karne ki koshish ki toh...

 **Purvi:** nahi dia aisa kuch nahi hoga main hoon na main aisa kuch nahi hone dungi tum bas mujhpe bharosa rakho

aur apne mood thik karo aise latka k math rakho aj toh bohut khushi ka din hai

 **Dia** : voh bhi sirf aapki vajah se thank u so much bhabhi maa

 **Divyana while entering:** areh wahh yeh acha hai dia purvi k saath saath main ne bhi toh tumhari kitni help ki thi show k liye magar yahan toh hugs aur thanks sab tumhari is bhabhi maa ko hi diya jaraha hai aur mera kya haan mujhe bhool gaye na

 **Dia:** kya divyana didi hum aapko kabhi bhool sakte hain hai

 **Purvi:** haan hamari itni jurrat k divyana rhe great ko bhool jayen

 **they starts laughing and dia hugs both of them together**

 **The End**

 **so I end this chapter here only I know that this chapter was very boring but I really really hope that u guys liked it 1% at least hope main ne aap sab ko zyada bore nahi kii** **and m really sorry agar typing mein koi galti hogai ho toh plz ignore it and forgive me because mujhe chapter read karne ka bilkul bhi time nahi mila isliye main ne type karte hi upload kardi plz bare with me guys and sorry once again**

 **plz do read and review all type of reviews are welcome...**


	6. Phir Bahar Aayegi (01-13 19:37:42)

**Phir bahar aayegi**

 **thank u so much guys for your support and reviews and thanks to the silent readers as well... let's continue**

 **next day purvi and divyana both goes to the beauru there they got to know from pankaj that today 2 new officers are going to join cid**

 **Divyana:** pankaj tumhe kaise pata yeh baat acp sir ne toh kuch nahi kaha kal

 **Pakaj:** acp sir ko bhi aj subha phone aaya...

 **Purvi:** acha thik hai, chalo chalo divyana kaam pe lagte hain varna aj freddy sir aur pankaj ki jagah hum acp sir k gusse ka shikar hojayen ge;-)

aftet some time 2 tall handsome dashing guy enters the beauru ( **both are so handsome yaar any girl can fall in love with them, m not sure but may be I have said the same thing in my previous story as well but kya karu yaar they r actually very handsome)**

 **inspector KAVIN reporting on duty sir**

 **inspector DUSHYANT reporting on duty sir**

 **acp sir:** welcome to cid

 **both:** thank u sir

 **Acp sir:** I hope tum dono ne jo bahaduri mehnat aur lagan k saath kaam kar keh delhi cid ka naam roshan kiya tha bilkul vaise hi cid mumbai ka naam bhi tum dono ki vajah se aur roshan zarur hoga

 **Dushyant:** don't worry sir humdono aapko shikayat ka ek bhi mauka nahi denge

 **Acp sir:** good okay everyone let's get back to work and dushyant kavin tumdono ko daya aur abhijeet sab kaam samja denge, ek minute daya yeh abhijeet kahan hai?

 **Daya:** sir voh abhijeet... actually... voh...

 **Purvi who entered the beauru just before acp sir asked about abhijert sir:** sir actually abhijeet sir mere liye dawai lene gaye hain

 **Acp sir:** kya dawai q kya hua tumhari tabyat toh thik hai?

 **Purvi:** jee sir bas ser mein tohra dard hai toh abhijeet sir ne kaha k unhe koi achi dawai pata hai jo jaldi asar karti hai isliye voh hi chale gaye

 **Acp sir:** haan voh thik hai par...

 **Daya:** koi baat nahi sir main hoon na main in dono ko samja dunga vaise bhi ek kaam k liye 2 logo ki kya zarurat hai

 **Acp sir:** haan thik hai daya main bas aise puch raha tha anyway tum in dono ko kaam samja do mujhe dcp k saatg ek conference mein jana hai aur tum aur abhijeet yahan sambhal lena

 **Daya:** okay sir aaa kavin dushyant chalo main tumdono ko tumhara desk dikhata hoon

 **both turns to go when purvi and kavin sees each other and remembers yesterday's jungle scene, both looks at each other with shocked plus angry expression, kavin was going to say something when daya says**

 **Daya:** areh purvi in se milo yeh hai inspector dushyant aur kavin aj do 2 new officers aane wale the yeh vahin hai aur dushyant kavin yeh purvi hai on of our best lady cops

 **Dushyant:** hello purvi nice to meet you

 **Purvi:** same here sir and welcome to cid

 **Dushyant:** thank u

 **Daya:** aur purvi yeh kavin hai

 **Purvi:** hello welcome to cid

 **Kavin:** hmm, daya sir aap hamare desk dikhane wale the na toh chale

 **saying this kavin goes without giving a chance to purvi daya or dushyant to say anything, with his this behavior purvi get more annoyed and angry with kavin, dushyant without any problem understands what is going on in purvi's mind**

 **Dushyant:** sorry purvi voh actually kavin aise hi hai zyada kisi se baat nahi karta haan lekin dil ka bura nahi hai bas bohut sakht rehna pasand karta hai voh I know him bachpan se janta hu usse

 **Purvi:** its ok sir aap sorry math boliye and even there is no need to explain me about his behavior in ka rude attitude toh main kal hi dekh chuki hoon

 **saying this purvi goes to her desk while making a annoyed face and starts her work... in afternoon everyone went to have lunch only purvi was sitting on her desk when her eyes fell on kavin's desk and she remembers that his watch is with her**

 **Purvi:** kya bhagwan jee main ne toh aapse dua mangi thi k yeh akdu mujhe dubara kabhi na mile par aapne toh bilkul ulta hi kardiye isse yahan mere samne lakar khada kardiya voh bhi mera senior bana k:-(, aur ab main kya karu roz is akdu ki shakal dekhu mere toh kuch samaj mei nahi aaraha hai iske saath kaam kaise karungi main toh isse dekhna bhi pasand nahi karti uper yeh uski watch bhi mere pass hai, kya karu kisi k haath se bhijwa doon lekin kis k haath se aur bolungi kya, ek kaam karti hu khud hi chup chap uske desk pe yeh watch rakh deti hoon...

 **purvi goes near kavin's desk and keeps the watch near his computer, dhe turns to leave from there but gets shocked to see a angry kavin just behind her**

 **Kavin:** tum yahan mere desk k pass kya kar rahi ho, jab main apne desk pe nahi hu tab tumhe yahan aane ki kya zarurat hai voh bhi dabeh pao

 **Purvi:** excuse me what do you mean by dabeh pao haa main koi chor hu luteri hu jo dabeh pao chori karne aai thi

 **Kavin:** dekho tum zyada smart banne ki koshish math karo samji main sab samaj raha hoon

 **Purvi:** kya samaj rahe hain aap haan boliye aap shayad bhool rahe hain k main bhi ek cid officer hoon, aur haa jahan tak rahi baat k main yahan kya kar rahi hoon toh let me tell u k main yahan yeh aapki watch rakhne aai thi jo kal accident k time pe aapke haath se toot ka gir gai thi

 **Kavin** oh really agar sirf watch ki baat thi toh voh toh tum khud mujhe de sakhti thi aise chup k se desk pe rakhne ki kya zarurat thi

 **Purvi:** q k main aapse koi baat nahi karna chahati agar khud watch dene aati toh aapse baat karni padti but I don't want to talk to u

 **Kavin:** oh really toh main konsa mare jaraha hoon tumse baat karne k liye jaise tumhe koi shauk nahi hai vaise hi mujhe bhi koi shauk nahi hai aur haan ek baat yaad rakhna mujhse dooe rehna samji karib aane ki ya jaan pehchaan banane ki koshish bhi math karna varna pachtao gi...

 **saying this kavin goes from there leaving a angry plus annoyed purvi behind**

 **Purvi:** what the hell yeh aadmi samajta kya hai apne aap ko kitna zyada rude hai yeh ek toh main kal se iski madad pe madad kar rahi hoon uper se yeh hai k mujhe thank you bolne keh jagah 10 baatein sunay jaraha hai, hhuhh akdu kahin ka pta nahi isse iske parents kaise jhelte honge

 **Voice:** voh itna bhi bura nahi hai purvi...!!!!!

 **The End**

 **so guys I end this chapter here only I know my last chapter was quite boring but I hope u guys will like this one...!!! one more thing guys I wanted to tell u all that my this story will be little long from my previous one and in this story m going to show u all the real friendship m going to show u all what does true friendship means to me... Please guys don't feel bore while reading my story because there is much more things in this story some secrets are going to open some shocks are going to come so please guys plz support me so that I can write batter stories just keep giving me your love and support thank u all:-):-) inn shaa Allah I will upload the next chapter on next sunday will try to upload it soon...!!!! till than bye guys love u all and do read and review all kind of reviews are welcome...!!!**


	7. Phir Bahar Aayegii

**Hey guys m back with the next chapter thank u so so so much guys for your love and support, a special thanks to my inspiration FANCY PARI I don't have words to describe how much I love your stories please keep writing love u... now let's start with the chapter**

 **Voice:** voh itna bhi bura nahi hai purvi

 **purvi turns and sees dushyant standing on the other entrance of the beauru**

 **Purvi:** aapko voh bohut ache lagte honge sir q k voh aapke dost hai lekin aapko nahi pata k unhone kitna rude behave kiya hai mere saath aur voh bhi 2 2 baar ek toh main ne apni jaan pe khel k

 **Dushyant:** uski jaan bachai aur usne tumhe thank you kehne ki jagah baatein suna di yahi na?

 **Purvi:** haaaan magar aapko kaise pata??

 **Dushyant:** voh actually jab voh ghar aaya tab...

 **Voice: DUSHYANT**

 **Dushyant happily:** ishu

 **Ishiyant were so happy and excited seeing each other after such a long time that they didn't even realize that they are standing in the beauru and in front of purvi they tightly hugged each other letting out the pain and frustration of separation in the form of tears**

 **Purvi was very shocked to see this scene but also happy for her friend, she knews that ishita loves a guy but she didn't knew that the guy is non other than dushyant...**..

 **purvi thought any one can come and see them like this it will be very embarrassing for ishiyant so she coughs fakely to bring them back**

 **ishiyant were little embarrass in front her so she thought to pull their leg**

 **Purvi:** hmmmmmm toh kab se chal raha hai yeh sab?

 **Ishita:** voh ma'am voh actually

 **Purvi showing fake anger:** kya voh voh kiye jarahi ho main kuch puch rahi hu tumse ishita

 **Ishita:** ma'am voh actually dushyant hi voh hai jinse main pya.. pyaar karti hoon

 **Purvi** : yeh mere sawal ka jawab nahi hai ishita jo pucha hai uska jawaab do kab se chal raha hai yeh sab BOLO

 **IShita little scared:** ma'am voh 5 saalon se sor.. sorry ma'am main aapko batane hi wali thi lekin samaj mei nahi

 **Purvi:** hahahahahahahhahahahaha omg ishita look at your face oh god main toh mazak kar rahi thi yaar aur tum sachme darr gai

 **Ishita:** oh god ma'am aap bhi na kabhi bhi mazak start kar dete ho main kitna darr gai pata hai

 **Purvi:** areh isme darr ne wali kya baat hai tumdono pyaar karte ho ekdusre se toh yeh toh acha hi hai na

Aur vaise bhi tumdono ki jodi hai badi kamal ki

 **Ishita:** thank you ma'am aapko pata hai kavin bhi yahi kehta hai

 **Purvi:** mathlab tum bhi janti ho us idiot ko

 **Ishita:** haan ma'am lekin aap usse idiot q keh rahi ho kya hua?

 **Dushyant:** zyada kuch nahi bas purvi ne kavin ki jaan bachai aur kavin ne usse...

 **Ishita while completing his sentence:** das baatien suna di m i right?

 **Purvi:** haan pata nahi tum doni uss khadoos k dost kaise ban gaye, ab dushyant ka toh mujhe pata nahi but ishu mujhe tujhse yeh umeed nahi thi really

 **Ishita:** ma'am aap yeh sab isliye bol rahe ho q k aap jante nahi ho kavin ko

 **Purvi little irritated:** aur janna chahati bhi nahi hoon yaar now plz leave this topic here only... Main forensic lab hokeh aati hoon

 **Saying this purvi goes fron there**

 **Ishita** purvi ma'am ko bohut bura laga na kavin k behavior se?

 **Dushyant:** haan aur lagna bhi chahiye its natural na kavin ko bhi toh sochna chahiye kab kahan kya kis k samne bol raha hai kuch dhiyaan nahi hai usse

 **Ishita:** ab kya kar sakte hain isme hum bhi koi rasta bhi toh nahi hai filhal

 **Dushyant** lekin ishu kab tak chalega aisa usse bhi samaj na hoga voh jaisa hai vaise humne usse accept kiya hai lekin har koi aisa nahi hota sab ki thinking alag hoti hai main toh samja samja k thak chuka hoon ab tum hi isse bol k dekho kuch kya pata shayad tumhari hi sunle yeh

 **Ishita:** haan main baat karti hu usse tum fikar math karo main puri koshish karugi usse samjane ki

 **Dushyant:** hmmmm let's hope for the best...

 **The End**

 **Hi guys**

 **M back on ff i know m very late this time and i didn't even kept my promise of uploading a new chapter every sunday i actually have wrote more then half chapter on friday only and was going to upload it on sunday but was not able to do sobut there is a very big reason behind it**

 **Actually my Dad passed away in the morning of 20th January 2018(saturday) i was so shocked with it that i literally forgot about my on going story so sorry guys and may be this one and some more chapters will be little boring because i actually lost interest in writing so plz bear with me and sorry for the mistakes**

 **And guys please pray for my Dad may his**

 **Soul rest in peace AAMEEN...**


	8. Phir bahar aayegi chapter 8

**As decided ishita talks to kavin and tries to make him understand that he is not doing good by not trusting peoples but kavin is not ready to listen or understand anything**

 **Kavin:** please ishita mujhe samjane ki bekaar koshish math karo

 **Ishita:** what do u mean by bekaar koshish kab tak aakhir kab tak rahoge tum aise kavin?

 **Kavin:** jab tak meri maut nahi aajati tab tak

 **Ishita:** kavin yeh kya bole jarahe ho yaar yeh maarne ki baatien plz math karo

 **Kavin:** q ek din toh sab ko marna hai na toh

 **Dushyant while entering in the house of kavin:** haan bilkul sahi kaha tune kavin maarna toh sab ko hai toh baat karne mei kuch problem nahi honi chahiye right

 **Ishita:** dushyant please

 **Dushyant:** nahi ishita kavin bilkul thik keh raha hai yeh

Aur kavin tujhe toh maarne ka bohut hai na toh yeh chote mote khatre q leta hai apne aap pe ek kaam kar ek chaaku le apne gale pe rakh aur firah de kuch soch math haan zyada kuch nahi hoga bus kuch time tadpega tu phir bas phir aise 2 minute mei jaan nikel jaayegi teri

 **Ishita: DUSHYANT** yeh kya bakwaas kiye jaa rahe ho

 **Dushyant:** main kya bakwaas kar raha hoon ishta yeh toh issi k dimaag mei chalta rehta hai hai na kavin yahi sochta hai na tu k kaise marah jaye hai na ek ladki ne tujhe dhooka dediya toh tu apni puri life spoil kar raha hai marjana chahata hai right lekin mere aur ishita k baareh mein socha hai kabhi k humlogo pe kya bitegi jab teri maari hui body dekhenge hum, socha hai kabhi ke tere voh 2 dost jo hamesha tere saath rahe tere har mushkil waqt mei tera saath diya tujhe kabhi akela nahi rehne diya jab jab tujhe zarurat padi hum aaye raat raat bhar tere piche jaageh teri fikar karte rahe colg mei tere liye exam k papers churaye humne yeh soch k k kahin tu fail naa hojaye sab kuch kiya tere liye lekin tu tu kitna selfish baan gaya hai kavin hame hi akela kar k jaana chahata hai tujhse yeh umeed bilkul nahi thi kavin bilkul nahi tu badal gaya hai kavin u really don't care for us

 **Saying this dushyant sits on the sofa with tears, even kavin and ishita got tears hearing dushyant, and kavin realize how bad he is doing with his best friends come family**

 **Kavin:** m...m sorry guys main...main sach kahun toh main ne kabhi sachme tum dono k bareh mei nahi socha i know k tum dono bohut hurt ho but to be honest mujhe sach mei nahi lagta k apni jaan deke main kuch galat kar raha hoon main... Main sach mei nahi jeena chahata but...but i promise k main koshish karunga jeena ki but mujhe tum dono ka saath chahiye plz guys plz help me plzzz

 **And he breaks down into tears**

 **Ishita:** kavinnn yeh yeh kya bol rahe ho humdono toh hamesha tumhare saath hain na hum kuch nahi hone denge tumhe but plz yeh marne ka khayal apne dimaag se nikal doh plz

 **Kavin while removing tears:** meri fakar math karo dono main thik hoon tumdono k hote huve mujhe kuch hosakta hai kya

Chalo ab yeh rona dhona bandh karo aur aur tayari shuru karo

 **Ishita:** kis baat ki tayari kavin?

 **Kavin:** areh tumdono ki shaadi ki tayari aur kis ki

 **Ishita:** shaadi?

 **Kavin:** haan shaadi areh itne time se date kar rahe ho ek dusre ko pyaar karte ho ek dusre se toh kya shaadi nahi karoge

Chalo ab jaldi humlog tayari shuru karte hain ekdum dhoom dhaam se shaadi karenge tumdono ki

 **Dushyant:** bilkul sahi kaha tune kavin dhoom dhaam se shaadi hogi lekin sirf meri aur ishita ki nahi

 **Kavin:** mathlab?

 **Dushyant:** mathlab yeh k hamari shaadi k saath saath teri bhi shaadi hogi ek hi mandap mei

 **Kavin:** yeh kya bol raha hai tu dushyant pagal hogaya hai kya?

 **Dushyant:** pagal nahi huva hoon main kavin asal mein akkal abhi aai hai mujhe

 **Kavin:** jaisa tu soch raha hai vaisa kabhi nahi hosakta tujhe pata hai na k main ab yeh pyaar shaadi in sab mein believe nahi karta hoon toh phir q aisi baat bol raha hai jo kabhi nahi hosakti

 **Dushyant:** thik hai agar yeh nahi ho sakta toh jo tu chahata hai voh bhi kabhi nahi hosakta

 **Kavin(confused):** mathlab?

 **Dushyant:** mathlab yeh k jab tak tu shaadi karne k liye maan nahi jaata tab tak meri aur ishita ki bhi shaadi nahi hogi

 **Kavin gets shocked hearing this and ishita gets teary eyes**

 **Kavin** kya bakwas kar raha hai dushyant tu janta hai na k main shaadi nahi karna chahata phir bhi yeh sab...

 **Dushyant:** main kuch nahi janta kavin jo main ne kaha vahi hoga bas baat khatam

 **Kavin:** areh agar meri shaadi zindagi mei kabhi nahi hui toh kya tumdono bhi shaadi nahi karoge

 **Dushyant:** nahi karenge.

 **Kavin:** tu sach mein pagal hogaya hai dushyant kam se kam ishita k bareh mei toh soch voh kab se intezaar kar rahi hai us din ka jab tu puri duniya k saamne ishita ko apni patni ka darjaa dega

 **Dushyant:** mujhe kisi k bareh mei kuch nahi sochna hai kavin aur main ne jo kaha vahi hoga agar shaadi hogi toh hamare saath saath teri bhi hogi varna kisi ki bhi nahi hogi aur yeh mera aakhri faisla hai...

 **Saying this he goes from there leaving kavin angry and ishita in tears** **, dushyant straight away goes to a beach and stands there with tears when suddenly he feel a hand in his shoulder he turns and sees ishita standing with tears, both didn't says anything just looks into each others eyes for some time,**

 **Dushyant:** m m sorry ishu main janta hoon k main ne bohut galat kiya hai tumhara bohut dil dukhaya hai please please mujhe maaf kardo m...m really very sorry ishu m sorrysorry

 **Ishita:** sshhhhhh yeh kya bol rahe ho dushyant tumhe maafi mangne ki koi zarurat nahi hai q k tum ne jo kaha jo kiye bilkul sahi tha tumne kuch galat nahi kaha dushyant aur tumhare is faisle mei main tumhare saath hoon

 **Dushyant looks at her with tears**

 **Flashback...**

 **After dushyant goes announcing his final decision**

 **Kavin:** pagal hogaya hai yeh ishita dimaag kharab hogaya hai usko kuch samjao usse ishita

 **Ishita(with tears):** samjane ki zarurat usse nahi tumhe hai kavin

 **Kavin:** ishita tum bhi?

 **Ishita:** kya main bhi kavin? Aur kya galat kaha dushyant ne? Sahi toh hai jab tak tum apni life mein aageh nahi badh jata tab tak mera aur dushyant ka rishta bhi aageh nahi badhega...

 **Flashback over...**

 **Dushyant:** i love u ishita

 **Ishita:** i love u too dushyant

 **Both hugs each other and cries their heart out praying for happiness and peace for Kavin...**

 **The end**

 **Hie guys m back with the new chapter m really sorry for the late update but guys to be honest m really disappointed with the numbers of review on my previous chapter, u guys are not giving enough reviews thats y m losing more interest in this story...**

 **To those who gave reviews on my previous chapter i want to thank them for the support...**

 **Special thanks to my inspiration FANCY PARI thank u so much dear for your constant support and love always stay blessed...**

 **And thanks to the silent readers as well**


	9. Chapter 9

**Phir bahar aayegi** **Thank u so so sooooooo** **much guys for the lovely reviews m so glad love u all** **Yes m doing fine Fancy pari thanks for your support and love...**

 **Let's continue with the story...**

 **One day purvi returns home and find Dia sitting in deep thoughts**

 **Purvi:** Dia kya soch rahi ho?

 **Dia:** kuch nahi bhabhi maa bas aise hi

 **Purvi:** kuch problem hai kya agar hai toh batao mujhe i will help u

 **Dia:** bhabhi maa ap mujhse kitna pyaar karte ho?

 **Purvi** yeh kaisa sawal hai dia?

 **Dia:** bhabhi maa please batao na ap mujhse kitna pyaar karte ho?

 **Purvi** **(smiles):** is duniya mein sabse ziyada main tumse hi toh pyaar karti hoon tum soch bhi nahi sakti aur andaza lagana toh bohut dur ki baat hai, chalo ab batao achanak yeh sawal q?

 **Dia:** batati hoon lekin usse pehle ek aur sawal

 **Purvi:** oh ho dia tum yeh KBC khelna bandh karogi maana ke tum ek cid officer ki **NANAND** ho lekin iska mathlab yeh nahi k tum mujhe hi interrogate karne lago

 **Dia:** please bhabhi maa aj mana math karo na main interrogate nahi kar rahi hoon mujhe apse sirf 2 aur sawal puchne hain pleeeaaaasssseeeeee

 **Purvi:** acha acha thik hai yeh drama karne ki zarurat nahi hai pucho kya puchna hai

 **Dia:** ap mere liye kya kya kar sakte ho?

 **Purvi:** jaan deh sakti hoon main apni tere liye

 **Dia(in one breath):** kya ap mere liye **shaadi** kar sakte ho?

 **Purvi** **shocked**

 **Dia(little scared)** bo...bolo na bhabhi maa k...kya ap mere liye du...dusri shaadi...( **slap** )

 **Before dia could complete her sentence purvi slaps her...**

 **Purvi(angry)** aj ke baad is bareh mein kuch bolneki toh kya sochne ki bhi koshish math karna

 **Dia(with tears):** q bhabhi maa kya galat kaha mein ne sirf apki shaadi ki hi toh baat ki hai

 **Purvi: diaaaa**

 **Divyana:** isterha chillao math uspe purvi

 **Purvi:** divyana please tum har bar dia ki side leti ho lekin is baar nahi tum janti bhi nahi ho isne kya kaha hai

 **Divyana:** janti hoon sab janti hoon main sab sun chuki hoon aur mujhe isme kuch galat nahi lagta

 **Purvi(dis believe** i...i don't believe this divyana tum bhi

 **Divyana:** haan purvi main bhi main bhi yahi kahungi k jo dia keh rahi hai voh sahi hai tumhe shaadi kar leni chahiye

 **Dia:** haan bhabhi maa please maan jao na haan keh dona

 **Purvi:** oh god i don't believe this yeh kya hogaya hai tumdono ko kuch bhi bole ja rahi ho

 **Dia:** kuch bhi nahi bhabhi maa sahi keh rahe hain hum aur apko yeh baat manni padegi

 **Purvi:** dia please sid math karo jo tum keh rahi ho voh nahi hosakta

 **Dia:** q nahi hosakta bilkul hosakta hai q k mujhe pata hai k meri bhabhi maa k liye kuch bhi mushkil nahi hai

Aur vaise bhi bhabhi maa apne abhi kuch der pehle hi toh kaha k ap mujhse bohut pyaar karte ho aur mere liye jaan bhi deh sakte ho toh shaadi karne mein kya harz hai?

 **Purvi:** dia please zid karna bandh karo and please grow up tum koi choti bachchi nahi ho ab jo aise zid kar rahi hi

And divyana please kam se kam tum toh meri baat samjo

 **Divyana:** kya samju main purvi samajne ki zarurat hame nahi tujhe hai

 **Dia:** haan bhabhi maa please ek baar hamari baat pe socho toh sahi

 **Purvi(angry):** BAS mujhe aur kuch nahi sunna tumdono pagal hogaye ho aur mujhe bhi kar rahe ho

 **Dia:** lekin bhabhi maa hum toh...

 **Purvi:** main ne kaha na bas mathlab bas ab mujhe is bareh mein koi discussion nahi chahiye main apne room mein jarahi hoon fresh hone aur umeed karti hoon k jab tak main vapes aau tab tak tum dono k dimag se yeh fitoor nikal chuka hoga

 **Saying this purvi goes into her room leaving dia and divyana disappointed**

 **Divyana(consoling dia):** its okay dia aise jee chota nahi karte galti hamari bhi haj hame aise achanak purvi se baat nahi karni chahiye thi pehle uske dil ki baat jaan leni chahiye thi

 **Dia:** lekin aj jo kuch bhi hua jo kuch bhi **maa** ne kaha voh sab kuch galat tha main nahi chahati ke maa bhabhi maa ko jaisa samajti hain vaisa hi samaj ti rahein yahan bhabhi maa mujhe mere ghar parivaar sab vapis dilvana chahati hain voh chahati hain ke main maa se sulha kar loon lekin ap hi batao k main kaise karu sulha yeh jante huve bhi k maa ne bhabhi maa k saath mere saath kya kya kiya main unhe maaf kardu bilkul nahi jab tak maa ka nazariya bhabhi maa ke liye badal nahi jata tab tak main unhe maaf nahi karungi aur maa ka nazariya badalne ke liye bhabhi maa ki shaadi karwana bohut zaruri hai

 **Divyana:** ek baat batao dia kahin tum sirf isliye toh purvi ki shaadi nahi kar wana chahati ho na takeh aunty ka nazariya badal jaye?

 **Dia:** ofcourse not main sach mein chahati hoon k bhabhi maa shaadi karleh aakhir kab tak voh mere liye jeeti raheingi unki apni bhi toh life hai aur unhe pura hak hai khush hone ka apni zindagi ko khul ke jeene ka aur issi liye main chahati hoon k bhabhi maa shaadi karlein apni zindagi ko ek aur maoka dein khush rahein, varna unka bas chaleh toh apni puri life mere liye hi jeete rahenge apne bareh mein toh sochenge hi nahi

 **Divyana:** baat toh tumhari sahi hai dia but av purvi ko manayenge kaise usse dekh kar toh lagta hai ke voh bilkul nahi manegi

 **Dia:** haan darr toh mujhe bhi yahi hai k bhabhi maa ko ready kaise kiya jaye

 **Divyana:** hmmm lets hope for the best... Anyway abhi filhal purvi k samne is bareh mein bilkul baat nahi karenge okay

 **Dia:** okay

 **The End**

 **Okay guys so i end my chapter here only i know its very complicated but please bear me guys because puri baat patah chalne mein abhi tohra sa time hai**

 **Tab tak aploh yeh socho k aakhir dia k maa ne usse aisa kya kaha jisse voh purvi ki shaadi karana chahati hai aur kya purvi maanegi?**

 **Keep guessing guys and m sorry for the mistakes because m very busy with my office work and that's y mujhe yeh chapter read karne ka time nahi mila issi liye main aise hi upload kar rahi hoon**

 **And once again Thank u so much for the reviews and sorry for the late update i will surely tru to upload the next chapter soon till then keep reading and stay happy anf safe love u all**

 **And do read and review and all type if reviews are welcome.:-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Phir bahar aayegi**

 **Flashback**

 **Dia was returing from the collage when suddenly her mother comes infront of her making her angry...**

 **Dia:** aap... aap yahan kya kar rahe ho mera picha?

 **Dia mother** apni beti ka bhi bhala koi picha karta hai kya dia

 **Dia:** beti nahi hoon main aapki samji aap

 **Dia mother:** aisa math bol beta main janti hoon k main ne bohut galtiyan ki hai leki iska mathlab yeh toh nahi na k tu mujhse is kadar rooth jaye?

 **Dia:** galti? Sirf galti haan galti nahi gunaah kiya hai aapne bohut bada gunaah **purvi** **bhabhi maa** **ki jaan lene ki koshish ki hai aapne**

 **Dia mother:** haan ki hai koshish lekin yeh gunaah hai yeh main nahi maanti aisa tumhe lagta hai mere hisab se toh main ne jo kuch bhi kiya bilkul sahi kiya aisa hi hona chahiye us beh gairat ladki k saath

 **Dia:** **BAS** bohut hua ab main meri bhabhi maa keh khilaf ek bhi shabdh nahi sunna chahati

 **Dia mother:** waah kya baat hai achi patti padhai hai usne tujhe jo tu usse bhabhi MAA keh k bulati hai aur mujhe teri saggi maa ko maa tak kehna manzoor nahi tujhe

 **Dia:** aapko jo samaj na hai samjiye main aapke moo nahi lagna chahati

 **Dia mother:** areh samaj ne k liye ab bachaa hi kya hai jo kuch bhi hai samne hai voh tere dimaag mei fitur bharti jaa rahi hai aur tujhe kuch samaj mein nahi aaraha kuch dikhai nahi deh raha thik hai lekin ek baat tu bhi sunleh dia usne mujhse mere bachi meri khooshiyan cheeni hai mujhe meri beti k bina rehne par majboor kiya hai ab usse bhi kabhi koi khushi nahi milegi ek maa ki hay lagegi usse puri zindagi akeli hi rahegi voh usse koi khushi nahi milegi kabhi nahi...

 **Flashback over...**

 **Purvi:** dia khana thanda hora hai aaja jaldi se

 **Dia:** aa...aai bhabhi maa...

Main aisa nahi hone dungi maa ki yeh baat kabhi sach nahi hosakti aisa nahi hoga bilkul bhi nahi...

 **Next day both purvi and kavin were alone in the bureau as all the other officers were out for a case...**

 **Watchman(coming inside):** sir aap dono k liye yeh courier aaya hai...

 **He hands them one one envelope of same color and size and goes out...**

 **Purvi keeps the envelope inside her bag and leaves the beauru without informing kavin...**

 **Kavin** **opens the envelope and gets shocked to see photos and a card of a marriage bureau...**

 **He** **understands the thing and calls someone**

 **Dushyant:** haan kavin bol

 **Kavin:** kya bolu tu pagal hai kya sachme yeh kya bheja hai tune mujhe courier se

 **Dushyant:** ohhh toh voh courier aagaya cool ab jaldi se voh photos dekh aur batah k tujhe kon pasand hai

 **Kavin:** mathlab tu manta hai k yeh tune bheja hai?

 **Dushyant:** haan main ne hi baat ki thi marriage bureau mein teri shaadi k liye isliye toh unlogo ne photos bheje hain

 **Kavin:** dushyant tu bilkul pagal hogaya hai tune unko mujhe **ladko** k photos bhejne k liye kaha tu ladka dekh raha hai mere liye ya ladki

 **Dushyant(shocked):** kyaaaaaa ladko ki hahahahahahahahahahahaha

 **Kavin:** dushyant hasna bandh kar mazak nahi kar raha hoon main

 **Dushyant(while controlling his laughter)** hahahahaha hassu nahi toh kya karu yaar tu bhi naa pehle parcel pe naam toh check kar leta sidhe phone laga diya mujhe hosakta hai k kisi aur ka parcel tere paas aagaya ho...

 **Kavin:** haan thik hai thik hai check karta hoon main aur tu yeh sab bandh kar samja main ne ab tak shaadi k liye haan nahi ki hai okay

 **Dushyant:** ki nahi hai toh kar dega usme konsi badi baat hai anyway waise ek baat kahu?

 **Kavin:** main naa kahunga toh bhi tu toh bolega hi na toh bolde...

 **Dushyant:** agar tujhe kisi ladki se shaadi nahi karni hai toh tu chahe toh un ladko k photos dekh k unmein se hi kisi ko pasand kar sakta hai humlog naa nahi kahenge tujhe

 **Kavin:** **DUSHYANT**

 **Dushyant:** hahahaha byeee

 **Kavin:** yeh dushyant bhi naa pagal hai ekdum... Magar yeh envelope hai kiska...

 **He checks the name and**

 **Kavin: miss purvi sakaria** yeh uska parcel agar mere pass hai toh mathlab mera uske pass aur usme toh ladkiyon ka photos oh shit...

Areh yeh kahan gai abhi toh yahin thi shayad lunch k liye cafeteria gai hogi

 **As soon as kavin reach cafeteria he sees that purvi has opened the envelope and was going to remove thr photos from it...**

 **Kavin runs towards her and holds her hand... She gets shocked and angry by this sudden attack and tries to free her hand from his grip...**

 **Purvi:** what the hell how dare u to hold my hand leave i said leave my hand

 **Kavin:** excuse me mujhe koi interest nahi hai tumhara haath pakadne mein voh toh tum mera parcel open karne wali thi isliye pakadna pada

 **Purvi:** konsa parcel haan yeh mera parcel tum tum pehle leave my hand

 **She tries to free her hand and in the middle of the struggle the envelope fells from het hand and the pics of girls comes out**

 **Kavin(picking up the parcel):** yeh dekho kya yeh tumhara hai haan kya tum in ladkiyon se shaadi karna chahati ho

 **Purvi:** what tum pagal ho kya kuch bhi bol rahe ho... Mera parcel tumhare pass hoga do mujhe

 **Kavin:** haa haa yeh lo mujhe koi shock nahi hai tumhara parcel rakhne ka

 **Purvi:** waise tum shaadi kar rahe ho?

 **Kavin:** nahi yaar main toh nahi chahata magar yeh dushyant aur ishita hai na piche hi padh gaye h...

 **Purvi:** kya hua ruk q gaye tum chaho toh mujhse share kar sakte ho main kisi ko nahi bataungi pakka

 **Kavin:** mujhe kisi se kuch share nahi karna voh toh bas aise hi moo se nikal gaya

 **Purvi:** acha hi hua atleast mujhe pata toh chala k tum ek normal insaan ki terha bhi baat kar sakte ho

 **Kavin:** excuse me normal insaan ki terha mathlab?

 **Purvi:** mathlab tum hamesha gusse mein rehte ho toh mujhe lagta tha k...

 **Kavin:** k?

 **Purvi:** k...

 **Kavin(coming closer):** k??

 **Purvi:** k tum kisi

 **Kavin:** kisi kya?

 **Purvi:** kisi dusre grah se aaye ho... Hahahahahahaha

 **And she runs away from there while laughing leaving an stunned and LITTLE angry kavin behind...**

 **The end**

 **Soooo guys i end the chapter here only**

 **I know its short but trust me guys m not getting enough time to write a big chapter but surely m soon going to write a big chapter... Till than plz short chapter se hi kaam chala loh...**

 **Thank u so much for your reviews guys i know this time also the numbers of review are less but its okay i understand its my fault...**

 **Plz keep reading my story guys keep giving me your love and support thank u all once again and thanks to tbe silent readers as well and sorry for mistakes... Do read and review guys... And A VERY VERY VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY DEAR FRIEND PRIYA I REALLY MISS U AND YOUR STORIES PLZ COME BACK SOON ON FANFICTION DEAR LOVE U A LOOOOOOOT**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys i am back with my next chapter first i want to tell u all that in my this chapter there are some adult scenes for the first time i have tried to write a chapter with this much boldness hope u all will like it and i hope wish and pray that it doesn't look cheap please do tell me about it in your reviews and this is the most big chapter of my this story and i want to thank u all for your reviews seriously guys it means a loooooooot to me so thank u so much and thanks to the silent readers as well and i have a request for the silent readers and that is please guys please try to give a review as well, and to all my readers, reviewers and silent readers please do tell me if u have any kind of complaint with me m completely ok with it and i will surely try to get change in my self** **... Okay so now lets start the chapter...**

 **A hall was fully decorated, many people were present there, some were** **sitting and chatting, some were having coldrinks and juices, some were admiring the beautiful decoration, some were doing the remaining work, so some were helping the brides and grooms to get ready.**

 **After some time a girl comes inside the hall and informs that**

 **Girl:** pandit ji aagaye

 **4 5 people went to welcome the pandits**.

 **Both pandits goes to mandaps and starts the preparations for the weddings...**

 **Dehli Airport**

 **A guy and a girl were sitting tensed waiting for their flight which was late**

 **Guy:** agar hum time pe nahi pohche toh agar sab hochuka hoga toh... Toh hum kya karenge

 **Girl:** tum tension math loh mujhe unpe pura bharosa hai voh kuch bhi galat nahi karengi

 **Guy** bharosa toh mujhe bhi hai lekin jis baat ka bharosa hai voh sach na ho jaye toh acha

 **Girl:** mathlab?

 **Guy:** mathlab unhe mujhse ache se koi nahi janta hai aur issi liye mujhe darr lagh raha hai k kahin unhone dabav mein aakeh toh yeh faisla nahi liya kahin aisa toh nahi ke voh khud khush hi nahi hai sirf kisi aur ki khushi ke liye yeh sab kar rahin hain

 **Girl:** kisi aur ki khushi ke liye? Ek minute kahin tumhara eshara uski taraf toh nahi?

 **Guy:** haan thik samji tum mujhe ussi pe shakh hai, mujhe... Mujhe kuch samaj nahi aaraha hai ke main kya karu yeh flight ko bhi aj hi late hona tha voh bhi pure 2 hours

 **Girl:** tum please shant ho jao aise gussa karne se kuch nahi hoga sab thik ho jayega himmat rakho

 **Wedding hall**

 **Groom 1:** oh god ab aur kitna time lagega kab dekh paunga main usse, yeh time toh jaa hi nahi raha hai jaldi, vaise laga nahi tha keh is janam mein main aur voh ek ho sakenge magar sach hi kehte hain log jo kismat mein likha hota hai voh hokeh hi rehta hai phir chahe tum jo bhi soch loh samaj loh maan loh magar tumhari kuch nahi chalti sirf kismat ki hi chalti hai q hai na?

 **Groom 2:** hmmm sahi kaha tune hamesha kismat ki hi chalti hai aur kismat hamesha insaan k khilaaf hi hoti hai kabhi uska saath nahi deti jo kuch bhi insaan chahata hai usse hamesha uska ulta hi milta hai q? Q k yeh sab toh kismat ka khel hota hai na...

 **Groom 1:** main jo bhi kahunga tujhe voh samaj toh aayega nahi phir q puchta hai, dekh in sab k bareh mei math soch just enjoy kar okay

 **Groom 2:** hmmmm

 **2nd room 2 beautiful brides were sitting on the sofa thinking about the sudden changes in their life**

 **Bride 1:** kaise achanak sab kuch tay hogaya na main ne socha bhi nhi tha k yeh sab itne jaldi itne ache se hoga, **(with tears)** sach kahoon toh in sab ki toh main ne umeed hi khoo di thi laga hi nahi tha mujhe ke yeh pal meri zindagi mein aayega

 **Bride 2:** areh yeh kya aj itna khushi ka din hai and u are crying yeh achi baat nahi hai, haan main samajti hoon keh tumhara toh jaise sapna pura horaha hai hai na?

 **Bride 1:** haan sach kaha sapna hi toh hai jo pura hone jaraha hai just because of you mujhe toh samaj mein nahi aaraha hai k main kaise aapka thank u karu q k sirf thank u kehna toh bohut hi choti cheez hogi

 **Bride 2:** u really don't need to say thank you main ne kuch bhi aisa nahi kiya hai jo bhi hua bas apne aap hi hota chala gaya sach kahoon toh yeh cheez main ne bhi kabhi nahi sochi thi

 **Bride 1:** iska mathlab hum dono same track mein hai aur is track peh aakeh hamari kismatein jud jati hai we are so lucky hai na

 **Bride 2:** haan **(in mind** ab main tumhe kaise bataon ke hamari kismat ek si na hai aur na kabhi hosakti hai main uper wale se yahi dua karoon gi k mere jaise kismat kisi ko naa deh, main yeh toh nahi jalti k ab aageh kya hoga lekin itni umeed zarur karti hoon k aageh jo bhi ho usse sab khush rahein hey baghwan please meri madad kijiye ga aur sab thik kijiye ga, pata nahi jab **usko** yeh baat pata chalegi tab kya hoga

 **Soon the pandits calls the grooms to the pandap, both the grooms come down both were looking very very handsome, groom 1 was wearing cream sherwani with little diamond work on it and groom 2 was wearing very dark blue and black coloured sherwani, both sits to each mandap and start the pooja,**

 **After some time pandits calls the brides, bothcomes downstairs, both were looking really very beautiful the most beautiful brides in the world bride 1 was wearing shocking pink coloured lehanga with silver Diamond work on it, and bride 2 was wearing dark royal red lehanga with great royal golden diamond work on it...**

 **Both sits with their grooms and the wedding starts, the pandit asks the grooms sisters to do the gathbandhan**

 **Groom 1:** pandit ji hamari koi sagi behan toh hai nahi magar hai ek aisi ladki hai jo hamari sagi Behan se kaam bilkul bhi nahi hai

 **Bride 1:** haan aj ussi ki wajah se yeh shaadi ho rahi hai isliye hum chahate hain k hum dono dulha dulhan gathbandhan voh hi kareh **(looking towards the girl)** aao

 **The girl happily comes near them and does the gathbandhan of both couples (she was wearing purple lehanga with great silver work on it)**

 **Soon with all the rituals the weddings got completed, both couples takes the blessings from elders and good wishes from others, as the hall was very big and there were many rooms in it all(except the outsiders) were staying there only with the brides and the grooms**

 **It was very late at night so they decides to do the after marriage rituals next day,**

 **After having dinner and spending some quality time together all the outsiders goes to their houses and other peoples goes to their rooms including our both couples**

 **Room 1.**

 **Bride 1 was sitting on the bad in ghungat and wad waiting for her handsome husband, soon the groom enters inside closing the door behind he comes and sits in front of the bride and takes her ghungat off and says**

 **Groom:** yeh kya tum toh aise baithi ho jaise k hamari arrange marriage hui hove, ab yeh muu q latka k rakha hai yaar dekho meri taraf, areh **ishita** kya hua tum roh q rahi ho?

 **Ishita hugs dushyant and cries on his shoulder, she was letting go all her pain and fear with her tears after some time she calms down**

 **Dushyant:** ab batao kya hua q roh rahi ho aj hamari shaadi hui hai aur tum roh rahi ho

 **Ishita:** is shaadi ki umeed hi choor di thi main ne dushyant magar aj jab yeh sab sach mein ho gaya hai jab shaadi hogai hai toh yeh aansu rukne ka naam nahi le rahe aj se pehle itni khushi main ne kabhi mehsoos hi nahi ki thi dushyant thank u thank u so much

 **Dushyant:** thank u toh mujhe keh na chahiye ishh meri wajah se tumhe kitni problems hui kitnj takleef hui phir bhi tum hamesha mere saath khadi rahi kabhi mera saath nahi choorah tumne thank u for that... Areh ab bhi roye jarahi ho ab bas bhi karo yaar

 **Ishita:** main kya karoon dushyant main ne kaha na mere aansu nahi ruk rahe hain aur tum toh jante ho na jab bhi main bohut zyada khush hoti hoon mere aansu nahi rukte

 **Dushyant:** acha ji mujhe pata hai tumhare aansu kaise rukenge

 **Ishita:** mathlab karne kya wal...

 **Dushyant sleals her lips with his and kisses her like he is not gonna leave her not now not never, ishita also response him with the same love and desperation, both were kissing each other hard revealing their pain their wait and their desperation... Slowly dushyant start to remove her clothes while kissing her whole body ishita was enjoying each and every touch of him... Now it was her turn she unbuttons his sherwani with great love and desperation... Dushyant turns her and now he was on the top, he slowly slowly with great care enters inside her, she hugs him tightly because of the pain, seeing her in tears dushyant tries to break the connection but ishita pulls him back**

 **Ishita:** nahi dushyant don't do this bohut intezaar kiya hai main ne is raat ka kahin sare sapne dekhe hain please aj math ruko

 **Seeing her need of him in her eyes he goes on with what he was doing... Makes love as if this is the last night of their as if they are not gonna get any chance in future all their love was coming out for each other...**

 **2nd room.**

 **The bride 2 was standing near the window seeing the shinning moon and starts**

 **The groom enters inside the room locks it and comes near her**

 **Groom:** i hope tumhe yaad hai k hamare beech mein kya baat hui thi

 **Bride:** haan yaad hai mujhe aur main yeh cheez kabhi nahi bhoolungi aur na kisi ko pata chalne dungi aap fikar math kijiye

 **Groom:** kya humne yeh shaadi kar k sahi kiya?

 **Bride:** pata nahi lekin main itna janti hoom k hamare is faisle se voh log bohut khush hain jo humse hamari zindagi jude huve hain... Chaliye bohut raat hogai hai soo jate hain

 **Groom:** **PURVI** sunno voh main ne wakeel se baat karli hai aj se thik 6 mahine baad hamara **divorce** file kiya jayega court mein

 **Purvi:** thik hai **KAVIN SIR** mmmm aap... Aap yahan bad pe so jaiye main sofe pe soo jati hoon

 **Kavin:** its ok agar tum bad par sona chahati ho toh main sojaunga sofe pe

 **Purvi:** nahi mujhe toh vaise bhi aadat hai sofe pe sone ki

 **Kavin:** mathlab?

 **Purvi:** nahi kuch nahi aaa voh main chan... Change karleti hoon

 **She goes inside the bathroom to change her clothes after her kavin changes into his night suit and sleep on the bad and purvi goes and sleeps on the sofa thinking what will happen if HE gets to know about her marriage...**

 **This night two couples tied the knot on the same time on the same place but the first couple is very happy and taking their marriage to the next level and on the other hand the 2nd couple have already decided the date of their divorce so what will happen next????**

 **The end**

 **Shock laga shock laga shock lagaaaaaa laga**

 **Hahahahahah i hope is chapter se aap sab ko shock zarur laga hoga and i know it is very confusing but the happy part is that our kavi (purvin) are married know yayyyyyyyyyy but but but kab tak because they are thinking to take divorce what will happen now? But usse bhi bada question is yeh hua kaise how did they agreed to marry each other and now who is coming who was there on the delhi airport offffff so many questions i know m very irritating but don't worry guys all your questions will be answered just have patience and enjoy reading and please do read and reaview and all kind of reviews are welcome whole heartedly and if you have any complaint please do tell me and please sorry for the mistakes because i again didn't got time yo re-read the chapter main bus likhti gai aur upload kardi so i hope the chapter is not boring...**

 **And my friend and reviewer SWEETY there is a small surprise for u in my next chapter don't try to guess it haan agar sahi guess karli toh surprise nahi rahega na;-) so just wait for the next chapter dear...**


	12. Note

**Serious guys i am really very disappointed with the numbers of reviews on my previous chapter (chapter 11) i can see only 4 reviews on it even after writing a big chapter m not getting enough reviews this is very discouraging and thats y i have decided that now i will write and upload the next chapter (chapter 12) after 2 weeks...** **Till then u all take care bye...**


	13. Chapter 12

**In mid night purvi's phone starts ringing, she waked up and went out of the room to talk**

 **Purvi:** hallo haan bolo kaise ho tum

 **Caller(the same boy from the previous chapter):** i want to meet you now

 **Pur** **vi:** what happened you are sounding tensed is every thing ok?

 **Caller:** nothing is ok how can anything be ok when u got married without your wish? And how did it happened? Y didn't u informed me about it?

 **Purvi:** hold on hold on so many questions together first tell where are you?

 **Caller:** on the way to meet you

 **Purvi:** what u r coming now?

 **Caller:** obviously

 **Purvi:** no you are not coming here you are going home right now

 **Caller:** but i want to meet you

 **Purvi:** i know but its not possible for now we will meet tomorrow and if u want i will come there but tomorrow not now, see its so late please go home i will meet you tomorrow for sure

 **Caller:** fine m going home but u have to answer me tomorrow

 **Purvi:** i will... the duplicate key is inside the flower pot okay... Good night

 **Purvi(after cutting the call):** oh god pata nahi ab kal kya hoga kaise handle karungi main kya kahungi jhoot boldu? Magar kaise agar voh samaj gaya toh? Oh god ab yeh kya nayi musibat aagai hai

 **Thinking about all this she dozed off**

 **Next morning every one was having breakfast together with some chit chat and masti when purvi comes from outside** **Abhijeet:** areh purvi tum kahan thi? Kahan se aarahi ho?

 **Purvi:** sir voh main mandir gayi thi

 **Shreya:** oh ho purvi toh akele q gayi kavin sir ko saath leh jati na q kavin?

 **Purvi:** mmm inhe leke?

 **Tarika:** haan purvi humne aksar dekha hai k shaadi k baad ladkiyan apne pati k saath mandir jati hai thank u bolne

 **Purvi:** areh nahi nahi usliye nahi main toh dia k liye mandir gai thi

 **Daya:** dia k liye? Q usse kya hua?

 **Purvi:** kuch hua nahi sir voh actually aj se uske final exams start hone wale hain aj uska pehla paper hai isliye main mandir mei prartna karne gai thi k uske papers ache se jaayen

 **Dr salunkhe:** kamal hai purvi beta kal hi toh tumhari shaadi hui hai agar tumhari jagah koi aur ladki hoti toh apne naye ghar nahi zindagi k bareh mein sochti magar tum tum toh sabse alag ho

 **Divyana:** sahi kaha sir aapne yeh hai hi aisi khud k bareh mein toh kabhi sochti hi nahi hai

Loh dia bhi aagai

 **Purvi:** areh dia tu tayar bhi hogai chal acha hai padhai ache se ki hai na tune yeh shaadi ki bhag daud mein teri padhai kafi suffer hui hai vaise bhi magar ab se tujhe ache se padhna hai okay? Areh tu kuch bol q nahi nahi hai kya hua dia sab thik hai na?

 **Dia without saying anything hugs purvi tightly and cries a lot** **which makes purvi and other worried**

 **Purvi:** Diaaaa kya hua beta tu roh q rahi hai han kuch problem hai kya batah mujhe

 **Divyana:** roh lene deh usse purvi raat se apne aansoo rokne ki koshish kar rahi hai magar ab nahi rukenge

 **Purvi:** lekin hua kya hai divyana yeh aise q roh rahi hai?

 **Divyana:** yeh soch soch ker k aj bidaai tum isse door chali jaugi

 **Purvi:** dia main bas ghar mein nahi rahungi but tujhse toh milungi na beta roz milungi

 **Dia:** i know bhabhi maa lekin jab se aap aai ho tab se main aapse door kabhi nahi rahi magar abhi aapse door ho jaungi toh

 **Purvi:** shhhhh khabar dar jo aisa kaha toh main tujhse kahin door nahi jarahi hu aur jaungi bhi kaise mere bina toh tu na jane kya kya karegi padhaai k alawa

 **Dia:** bhabhi maa apko mazak sooj raha hai?

 **Purvi:** aur nahi toh kya itni badi hogai ho phir bhi aise bachcho ki terha roh rahi ho chalo apne aansu pohcho aur breakfast kar tu roh rahi hai isliye sab ne khana bandh kar diya

 **Freddy:** haa dia tu bhi nashta karlo humsab ko bhooka math marna pls vaise bhi dekho yeh parathe kitne ache bane hain

 **Purvi:** jane dijiye sir dia ka mood nahi hai shayad rehne deteh hain humsab nashta continue karte hain ok chalo

 **Dia:** **(like a kid)** nahi nahi mera mood hai na

 **Everyone had a great time at breakfast table**

 **And soon with all the rituals purvi and ishita goes to their new house with their husbands**

 **At kavin's house**

 **Purvi was getting ready to go somewhere after that she comes downstairs and saw kavin was watching tv**

 **Purvi:** kavin sir main mere purane ghar jarahi hoon tohri derr mein aajaungi vahan se kuch saman lana hai

 **Kavin:** hmmm thik hai

 **Purvi straight away goes to her house, she uses the spair key toh open the doordoor, she enter inside and saw a guy and a girl sitting on the dinning table**

 **Purvi:** **VINEET**

 **Vineet gets emotional seeing purvi in red sari, churah, sindoor, and mangalsutra he just goes hugs her tightly and cries a little bit**

 **Vineet:** q apne mujhe inform nahi kiya mai...main janta hoon k apne apni marzi se shaadi nahi ki hai apne yeh shaadi dia ki wajah se ki hai hai na

 **Purvi(goes near the table)** nahi toh aisa kisne keh diya tumse main...main ne yeh shaadi apni marzi se ki hai

 **Vineet:** toh phir aap mujhse aankhein q chura rahe ho meri aankhon mein aankhein dal k kahiye k aap kavin se pyaar karte ho boliye boliye na **BHABHI** aapko meri kasam

 **Purvi:** vineet... Thik hai main manti hoon k main yeh shaadi nahi karna chahati thi main ne yeh sab dia k kehne per kiya hai

 **Vineet** lekin q bhabhi aap aap dia ko mana bhi toh kar sakti thi apne apna maan marke yeh shaadi q ki?

 **Purvi:** yeh tum puch rahe ho vineettumdono jante ho na dia ko voh kitni ziddi hai mujhe manvane k liye mujhse haan bulwane k liye usne khaana peena sab chodh diya tha emotional blackmail start kar diya tha usne main kya karti

 **Vineet:** rehne deteh usse bhooka kuch din bhooki rehtirehti toh apne aap dimaag thikane aajata uska

 **Purvi:** tum kya bole ho vineet **DIVYA** tumhi samjao isse

 **Divya** vineet tum please tohra soch samaj k bolo tum jante hona k bhabhi dia se kitna pyaar karti hain aur uske liye voh kuch bhi kar sakti hain

 **Vineet:** haan janta hoon main lekin uske liye itna suffer karne ka kya mathlab hai divya jis shaadi se voh khush hi nahi hai jis insaan k saath voh khush nahi hai uske saath how can she stay

 **Purvi(thinking in her mind)** vineet ka gussa badhta jaraha hai kahin usne dia ko gussa kiya ya kuch keh diya toh nahi nahi mujhe kuch karna hoga

 **Purvi:** kisne kaha k main khush nahi hoon?

 **Vineet(confused):** mathlab?

 **Purvi(smiles):** mathlab yeh k main is shaadi se bohut khush hoon kavin ek bohut ache insaan hain aur mere dost bhi hai aur shaafi jaise rishte mei toh dosti kitni important hoti hai yeh mujhe tumdono ko samjane ki zarurat nahi hai right? Main aur kavin bohut ache dost hai aur hamare liye yahi bohut hai

 **Vineet(with little hope):** math...mathlab aap sachme khush ho?

 **Purvi:** haan baba sach mein main bohut khush hoon kavin jaise life partner mujhe mil hi nahi sakte the but thanks to dia k voh mujhe mil gaye

 **Divya:** bhabhi agar aap sachme khush ho toh isse achi baat toh kuch ho hi nahi sakti hai

 **Purvi:** isse khushi ki baat bhi hosakti hai

 **Vineet:** kya?

 **Purvi:** tum dono ki shaadi ki baat aur kya

 **Vineet:** kya bhabhi aap bhi abhi usmein bohut waqt hai

 **Purvi:** excuse me kya waqt hai haan tumdono shayad meri shart bhool gaye

 **Divya:** kaisi shart bhabhi?

 **Purvi:** jab tumdono ne is mission pr jaane k liye shaadi postpone karne ka faisla liya tha tab main ne shart rakhi thi na k tumdono k mission se vapis aate hi main tumdono ki shaadi ki tayari shuru kar dungi kaha tha k nahi

 **Vineet:** haan kaha tha

 **Purvi:** toh phir bas ab mission khatam toh wedding ki planning shuru

 **Divya:** lekin bhabhi abhi abhi toh apki shaadi hui hai apko kavin sir k saath tohra time spend karna chahiye naa ki hamari shaadi ki tayari

 **Purvi:** hogaya divu dekh main jaanti hoon k tumdono ne is pal ka bohut intezaar kiya hai pehle hi bohut late hogaya tha aur is mission ki vajah se toh aur bhi zyada hogaya but ab bas ab main aur kisi kisam ki deri nahi chahati main tumdono se rishte mei badi hoon aur issi liye tumdono ko meri baat manni hi padegi

 **Vineet\divya:** okay

 **The end**

 **Okay guys so i end the chapter here only hope u all liked it so from next chapter Vineet And Divya ki shaadiiii** **so sweety hope u r happy with this**

 **And thank u so much guys for the reviews and sorry for the mistakes i will try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible till than take care all...**


	14. Chapter 13

**Purvi was very excited for vineet and divya's wedding she happily goes to her house in the evening around 7, kavin was surprised to see her this much happy because when she was going out she was looking little tensed but now she was happy like anything**

 **Kavin:** kya hua purvi tum bohut khush lagh rahi ho aur tumne toh kaha tha k tum apna kuch saman leke aaogi aur phir msg kar k kaha ke late hojaugi aane mein magar kuch saman toh lai nahi tum

 **Purvi was so excited that she didn't even think once and hugs kavin as tight as possible**

 **Kavin was shocked at this sudden attack and didn't hugged her back** **In sometime purvi realizes what she is doing and gets away from him with embarrassment**

 **Purvi:** sor...sorry mera dhiyaan hi nahi gaya voh main kuch zyada hi khush thi toh sorry

 **Kavin:** hmmm its its ok... Aahhh voh tumne bataya nahi k tum kis baat se itni khush ho?

 **Purvi:** mmm voh actually vineet aur divya mission se vapis aagaye hain na toh voh voh actually

 **Kavin:** its ok purvi agar tum batane mein comfortable nahi ho toh

 **Purvi:** nahi nahi mujhe batana hai

Dia colg main hai aur divyana case mei busy hai undono ko free hone mein bohut time lagega aur main koi bhi khushi ki baat apne pait mein zyada derr tak nahi rakh sakti toh main bataungi

Actually na i have planned wedding of vineet and divya

 **Kavin:** what how i mean tum unki wedding kaise i mean

 **Purvi:** main samaj rahi hoon aap kya keh rahe hai sir actually the truth is vineet is my brother in law voh dever hai mera

 **Kavin** dever tumhara ek dever bhi hai voh bhi cid mei hmmm nice

 **Purvi:** aap kuch puchenge nahi? Koi sawal ya

 **Kavin:** dekho purvi we have decided k hum kabhi ekdusre se kuch nahi puchenge unki life k bareh mein and m okay with it so you don't need to explain me anything

 **Purvi(smiling):** sach kahun toh aj apko dekh k aisa lagh hi nahi raha hai k aap vahi insaan hai jisne mujhpe sirf issi liye gussa kiya tha q k main ne uski jaan bachai thi aap badal gaye hain sir

 **Kavin:** haa sahi kaha tumne pehle main sirf apne bareh mei soch raha tha andhaa hogaya tha k mujhe dushyant aur ishita ki chinta unki pareshani dikhai hi nahi di kya kya nahi kar liya main ne apne aapko khatam karne k liye magar unke bareh mein ek baar bhi nahi socha

 **Kavin gets little emotional thinking about his deeds and his rude behavior,**

 **Purvi:** oh ho sir sach kahun toh apna aise bilkul nahi ache lagte yeh emotional look apke liye bana hi nahi hai aap angry bird ki terha hi sahi lagte ho

 **Kavin:** haan kabhi kabhi mujhe bhi on second kya kaha tumne angry bird haa

 **Purvi(going backward)** nahi sir mera voh mathlab nahi tha main toh bas

 **Kavin** **(going towards her)** bas kya?

 **Purvi:** main toh bas yahi keh rahi thi k aap angry bird ki terha hi ache lagte hain sir hahahahahaha

 **Purvi starts to run in the house and kavin runs behind her**

 **Whole house was filled with their laughter**

 **Purvi:** bas time please main thak gayi

 **Kavin:** cid officer hokeh thak gayi?

 **Purvi:** areh kamal hai cid officer insaan nahi hote kya?

 **Kavin:** hote hain magar

 **Purvi:** bas bas sab samaj rahi hoon main yeh sab jane dijiye sir aur wedding ki plan shuru karte hain na

 **Kavin:** purvi i know main tumhara senior hoom lekin office mein yahan nahi isliye tum mujhe sirf kavin bula sakti ho ab 6 mahina hi sahi magat saath mein toh rehna hi hai na hame

 **Purvi:** okay thik hai toh kavin aap kuch idea dijiye na k hum kya kya aur kaise kaise kar sakte hain

 **Kavin:** ek kaam karte hain hamari shaadi k time jis jis ko bhi hire kiya gaya tha na unhi ko karte hain because they are very good

 **Purvi:** haan aur mujhe decorations aur yeh sab bhi bohut acha laga tha it was soo amazing and color combinations bhi aur khana bhi bohut acha banaya tha na

 **Kavin(giggling):** haan tabhi toh tumne itna daba k khaya tha

 **Purvi:** how mean anyway sab se pehle decoration guest list aur menu yeh decide kar lete hain

 **Kavin:** haan voh sab toh thik hai lekin shaadi ki koi date decide ki hai k nahi tumne?

 **Purvi:** haan main ne socha hai k 15 din k ander shaadi hojani chahiye

 **Kavin:** baapre phir toh hamare pass time bohut kum hai hame abhi se sari tayari start karni hogi tum ek kaam karo coffee bana loh humdono k liye tab tak main laptop leke aata hoon ussi k ander decoration ki designs and all hai...

 **Kavin and purvi starts to decide the decorations, menu, wedding hall, and some more things while doing all these work they didn't even realise thats its already 10 and both sleeps there only**

 **In the morning kavin wakes up first gets really shocked by seeing the scene (both were sleeping while sitting but purvi's uper portion was on his lap and kavin was sleeping by keeping his head on her back{hope you guys understood}) he tries to get away from her when his eyes catch her back (she was wearing** **a back less blouse)** **don't no why but he was not able to take his eyes off from her, he was just staring her like anything... Soon purvi also wakes up and realises that she is sleeping on kavins lap she gets up to sit properly and in the middle of this she gets more close to him her face was very very close to his both were lost in each others eyes and forgoting every other things they gets more more more closer to each other, their lips were inchese away from each others both can feel each others breath, they were about kiss when kavin's phone rings bringing them back to the real world... Both were embarrassed but more then that they were angry on their selfs for crossing the line but decided to run away from the situation as soon as possible**

 **Purvi:** voh aap aap fresh ho jaiye aapke bedroom mein

 **Kavin:** nahi its okay tum hojao tumhare kapde bhi wahan hai mai... Main guest room mein chala jaata hoon

 **Saying this he goes from there**

 **Purvi(thinking):** yeh main kya karne jarahi thi main aisa kaise kar sakti hoon itni badi galti kaise hone wali thi mujhse nahi mujhe apne emotions pe kaaboo rakhna hoga heh shaadi main ne sirf aur sirf dia k liye ki thi yeh yaad rakhna hai mujhe

 **Kavin(thinking):** aj bohut galat hua jo bhi hua main apne aap pe se control kaise khoo sakta hoon main ne waada kiya tha apne aap se k kabhi kisi ladki k kareeb nahi jaunga aur yeh shaadi...yeh shaadi toh main ne sirf isliye ki takeh dushyant aur ishita bhi ekdusre se shaadi karle takeh voh dono mill sakeh ek hosakeh, is shaadi ki koi achi manzil nahi ho sakti is shaadi ki ek hi manzil hai aur voh hai talaaq...

 **The end**

 **Hie guys m back with one more chapter and this time m on time haan**

 **I know sweety u r right the previous chapter was very boring and thats y m not expecting much reviews on it thats y i quickly typed this chapter(bcoz aj office mein kuch kaam hi nahi hai;-) and uploade it a full chapter on kevi (purvin) i hope u all liked it and if this one is also boring then plz plz forgive me...**

 **Please review on this chapter and tell me k aap sab ko kaisa laga one more thing guys meri english itni achi nahi hai toh agar kuch sahi na ho chapter mein toh pls forgive me**

 **I will try to upload the next chaptef as soon as possible till then bye take care love u all muuuuaaaaaahhhhh**


	15. Chapter 14

**From next day all preparations have begin everyone was** **very excited and happy for vineet and divya... Purvi and divyana were making the guest list when divyana saw that purvi was in deep thoughts**

 **Divyana** purvi

 **Purvi:**...

 **Divyana:** purviiii

 **Purvi:** ha... Haan kya hua chilla q rahi hai yahin toh hoon main

 **Divyana:** haan hai magar nahi hai

 **Purvi:** kya bole jari hai divs?

 **Divyana:** yahi k tu kya soch rahi hai kabse bula rahi hoon main tujhe

 **Purvi:** main nahi toh main kuch nahi soch rahi

 **Divyana:** oh please haan purvi tu mujhse jhoot nahi bol sakti haan please

 **Purvi:** ok fine i give up... Main soch rahi thi keh mummy ji ko kaise bataye vineet aur divya ki shaadi k bareh mein?

 **Divyana:** areh haan unke bareh mein toh main ne sochi hi nahi tu phone kar k dekh voh kya kehti hain

 **Purvi:** nahi tu janti hai na voh mujhse kitni nafraat karti hain mai Main unhe phone nahi karungi

 **Divyana:** ek kaam karte hain hum vineet ko hi kehte hain k voh unke ghar jakeh unhe samjhaye aur shaadi mein aane k liye raazi kareh

 **Voice:** main kahin nahi jane wala aur na hi voh meri shaadi mein aayengi unhe koi nahi bulayega

 **Purvi:** vineet yeh kya keh rahe ho tum voh maa hai tumhari

 **Vineet:** koi rishta nahi hai mera unse

 **Divyana:** dekho vineet i khow that k tum unse naraaz ho aur hona bhi chahiye magar ek baar unhe inform toh kardo

 **Purvi:** tum vahan nahi jana chahate na sahi kam se kam se kam unhe ek phone toh kardo

 **Vineet:** bhabhi please yeh waqt meri life ka bohut khas waqt hai aur yeh kabhi vapes nahi aayega isliye main nahi chahata k voh yahan aakeh sab kuch kharab kardein aap janti hain na unhe please bhabhi

 **Purvi:** acha thik hai mai... Main nahi bataungi unhe kuch bas

 **Vineet:** hmmm yeh hui na baat

Acha ab chaliye yeh bataiye k main konse function main konsi sherwani pehnu aur konse color ki mujhe kuch samaj mei nahi aaraha

 **Divyana:** hahahaha dekhlo purvi vineet toh bilkul ladkiyon ki terha behave kar raha hai

 **Purvi:** haa right... Dekho vineet tum jo bhi pehnoge sundar hi lagoge hahahahahaha

 **Vineet:** kya yaar bhabhi aap bhi

 **At dushyant's house**

 **Kavin and dushyant were sitting and chilling as today was sunday**

 **Kavin:** yaar dushyant main na purvi k bareh mein soch raha hu kya life...

 **Dushyant:** kya baat hai bhai shaadi hogai lekin phir bhi din raat ussi k bareh mein sochta hai tu waah

 **Kavin:** shut up yaar dush m serious

 **Dushyant:** hahaha acha sorry bol kya soch raha hai?

 **Kavin:** yahi k pata nahi kaisi life hogi uski i mean kitni complicated hai uski life voh shaadi shuda hai lekin uske pati ya saas sasur ka kuch pata nahi magar rehti voh apne dever aur nanand k saath hai usne kabhi apne pati ya saas sasur k bareh mein kuch bataya nahi na kon the voh kya hua tha jo voh alag hogai unse kuch bhi nahi

 **Ishita(coming from kitchen with coffee):** sahi kaha kavin tumne purvi mam ki life bohut hi complicated hai ab dekho mujhe zyada kuch toh nahi pata lekin itna janti hoon k voh jab se india aai hain tab se hi dia aur vineet unke saath hain... Aur purvi mam pehle Calcutta mein cid officer thi aur main ne yeh bhi suna hai k unke husband bhi cid officer the mumbai mein naam toh mujhe nahi pata main bus itna janti hoon k voh kisi case k silsile mein Calcutta gaye aur vahan unhe purvi mam pasand aagai undono ne shaadi karli aur phir ek din achanak unke husband ne cid Mumbai choordi aur mumbai se chale gaye puri family k saath phir kafi time tak kuch khabar nahi aai kisi ki aur ek din achanak purvi mam ne aur vineet ne mumbai cid join ki bas

 **Kavin:** strange... Magar tumhe yeh sab kaise pata?

 **Ishita:** main ne ek din vineet aur abhijeet sir ko baat karte huve sun liya tha vineet ne yahi sab kaha lekin kuch bhi clear nahi kiya meri terha abhijeet sir bhi kafi confuse the uski baatein sunn ke

 **Dushyant:** kavin tu directly purvi se hi q nahi puch leta i meam tu pati hai uska tujhe bhi toh uski life k bareh mein sab pata hona chahiye

 **Kavin:** haa sahi kaha tuneh main khud puch lunga **(thinking: kaise puchu usse dush aur kis hak se 6 mahine baad toh usse alag ho jaunga)**

 **Ar night purvi and kavin were sleeping in their room kavin was on bed and purvi was on sofa when suddenly kavin wakes up hearing a scream.. He saw that purvi was on the floor holding her right shoulder**

 **Kavin:** kya hua purvi tum chillai q?

 **Purvi:** kavin yeh kaisa sawal hai aapko dikh nahi raha main gir gai

 **Kavin:** haan voh toh dikh raha hai lekin tum chillai q?

 **Purvi:** kaavinnnn

 **Kavin:** hahahaha sorry sorry i think tumhe sofe pe sone ki aadat nahi hai tum ek kaam karo yahan bed pe sojao aao

 **Purvi:** lekin humdono i mean

 **Kavin:** oh come on purvi we are friends na toh kya problem hai waise bhi yeh bed itna bada hai k 2 kya 3 log bhi aaram se so sakte hain so come on aajao yahan pe

 **Purvi tries to get up but because her right shoulder was paining she wasn't able to get up, seeing her like this kavin goes to her and picks her up in his arms and lays her down on the bed**

 **Purvi:** ahhhh

 **Kavin:** kya hua?

 **Purvi:** mera kandha bohut dukh raha hai

 **Kavin:** ohhh ruko main balm leke aata hoon

 **Kavin brings the balm for her but as purvi is a righty she was not able to apply it with her left hand seeing her struggling for atleast 5 minutes kavin asks her**

 **Kavin:** mai... Main laga doon?

 **Purvi:** k...ky... Kya nahi nahi its okay main khud kar lungi

 **Kavin:** haan bohut kar liya tumne kabse pareshan horahi ho dekho mujhe lagane doh main apni aankhein bandh rakhunga pakka

 **Purvi:** thi...thik hai

 **With much hesitation she gives the tube to kavin. He sits beside her and closes his eyes. His hands goes near her shoulder and pulls her dress little down. He starts to apply the balm on her shoulder, as soon as his cold hands touches her naked shoulder some current goes throughout her body and she clutches the bed sheet tightly she starts shivering slowly slowly but some where don't know why she** **finds some kind of peace in his touches she her self was confused why this is happening to her but she just wished this should not end.. Even kavin was able to feel the shivers of her and he tries to be more gentle.. After giving a quick massage to her he pulls her dress up on her shoulder and covers her with blanket and sleeps beside her leaving her in deep thoughts** **...**

 **The end**

 **Hey guy so here is one more little boring chapter for you all to be honest mujhe iske alawa aur kuch nahi sujha likhne ko actually there is some problem in my teeths and thats y they r paining a lot and because of that i was not able to think much aur chapter bhi upload karna tha isliye jo mann mein aaya main ne likhdi aur upload kardi hope ziyada boring na ho... And thank you so so so much guys for your lovely reviews m sooooo happy... And pls pray for my teeths guys because its paining a lot and soon m going to the dentist (m really scared of them) so please pray for me and bear me... I will be back very soon and just few chapters more after that all suspense will be revealed till then take care all**


	16. Chapter 15

**All the preparations were going on very nicely, kavin was again and again helping purvi in various works, both were really happy because they have became good friends of each other...** **One fine morning at kavin's house** **Kavin was sitting on sofa in his house when he saw that purvi comes downstairs running and goes into the kitchen and starts preparing breakfast** **She was working really fast while talking to her self**

 **Purvi:** oh ho aj phir derr hogai uthne main roz toh jaldi uth jati hu main aj kya hogaya pata nahi itna sara kaam baki hai aur time hai k itna tezz bhag raha hai areh diaaaaaaa jaldi kar college k liye late ho jayegi ab tak nahi uthi tu roz bolti hoon tujhe k raat ko waqt pe soh jaya kar magat nahi tu kahan sunt...

 **She stops when suddenly she realized that she is not in her own house but she is in kavin's house and dia is not there** **because of this** **some tears splits out from her eyes which was catch by kavin**

 **Kavin:** yeh kya purvi tum phir se rohne lagi

 **Purvi:** sorry kavin voh aadat ab tak gayi nahi roz subha issi terha dia ko uthaya karti thi main isliye bhool gayi

 **Kavin:** its okay purvi i understand tum ek kaam q nahi karti aj jakeh dia se mill aao na

 **Purvi:** aapne toh bilkul mere dil ki baat cheen li main bhi yahi soch rahi hoon aj waise bhi uska aakhri paper hai toh main sham ko chali jaungi agar koi case nahi hua toh aur na main vahan jane se pehle ghar aajaungi dia k liye kajar ka halwa bana k leke jaungi usse bohut pasand hai

 **Kavin:** haan haan usse jo pasand hai sab bana lena lekin shamko abhi mujhe kuch milega khane k liye bohut bhook lagi hai

 **Purvi:** oh m so sorry main toh bhool hi gai aap jakeh dining table pe baithiye main abhi breakfast lati hoon...

 **After sometime purvi and kavin were having breakfast whek kavin notices that purvi want to say something but is not able to**

 **Kavin:** kya baat hai purvi kuch bolna hai tumhe?

 **Purvi:** voh main soch rahi thi k kyun na aap bhi mere saath chalo shamko ghar voh dia ko...

 **Kavin(completing her sentences):** dia ko acha lagega right?

Thik hai main aajaunga

 **Purvi:** ok

 **In afternoon after having lunch purvi goes to her house to prepare some food items fir dia... Kavin was sitting in the cafeteria thinking something when a hand come in front of him with k mug of coffee**

 **Kavin:** areh divyana tum yahan?

 **Divyana:** haan main coffee peene aai thi aapko yahan akele baithe dekh k yahan chali aai mmmmm coffee lijiye

 **Kavin:** thanks ammmm divyana tumse ek baat puchun?

 **Divyana:** jee puchiye

 **Kavin:** voh actually voh baat yeh thi k voh na actually

 **Divyana:** oh ho kavin sir kya aap bhi voh yeh actually kiye jaa rahe hain puchiye na kya puchna hai?

 **Kavin:** actually main purvi k bareh mein janna chahata tha

 **Divyana:** purvi k bareh mein? Kya?

 **Kavin:** ab dekho aj na subha phir se purvi bhool gayi voh dia k saath nahi rehti hai voh abhi aj subha phir se voh dia ko aawaz lagane lagi dia k bina rehne ki shayad aadat nahi hai usse hai na?

 **Divyana:** shayad nahi sir usse bilkul bhi aadat nahi hai dia k bina rehne ki pichle 3 saal se dia vineet aur purvi saath mein ek hi ghar mein reh rahe hain purvi dia ko apni beti ki terha rakhti hai uski har tamannah puri karti hai... Ammmmm sir agar aap chahein toh main aapko unke rishte k piche ki kahani batah sakti hoon i mean aap

 **Kavin:** nahi divyana maine purvi se waada kiya tha k usse uske ateet k bareh mein kabhi kuch nahi puchunga, main apna waada nahi toodhna chahata

 **Divyana:** thik hai sir magar main aapko ek baat zarur kahungi purvi ne apni life mein bohut kuch dekh liya hai aur voh sab kuch bahar walon mein se usne sirf mujhe bataya haihai voh bhi 3 saal pehle tab se leke aaj tak sab kuch apne dil mein dabah keh har pal mareh jarahi hai voh agar kabhi voh apna dil aapke samne khole toh usse sunn lijiyega lekin usper bharosa zarur kijiyega q k shayad uske past k bareh mein janne k baad aapka uske liye nazaria badal jaye... Main chalti hoon

 **Divyana goes from there leaving a confused kavin in thoughts**...

 **After some days all the preparations were done and now it was the day of divya and kavin's haldi ceremony both haldi ceremonies were going together in one roof, everyone** **were very happy and enjoying the function and now its the time for some dance and music and purvi was the first one to perform, she was wearing a yellow saree with golden shinning border and golden shinning blouse with golden diamond jewelries, kavin was mesmerized by seeing her but was confuse about the feeling...**

 **Song: navrai majhi**

 **Lyrics: got from Internet(i don't understand many words of the song so if something wrong is there which should not be plz ignore or inform me)**

 **Navrai majhi laadachi ladachi ga**

 **Avad hila chandrachi chandrachi ga**

 **Navrai majhi navsaachee navsaachee ga**

 **Apsara jashi indrachi indrachi ga**

 **Navrai majhi laadachi laadachi ga**

 **Avad hila chandrachi chandrachi ga**

 **Navrai majhi navsaachee navsaachee ga**

 **Apsara jashi indrachi indrachi ga**

 **Navrai chali sharmaati ghabraati woh**

 **Piya ke ghar ithlaati balkhaati woh,**

 **Surmai naina chalkaati chalkaati woh,**

 **Piya ke ghar bharmaati, sakuchati woh!**

 **Chunar mein iski, Sitaare**

 **Saare chamkeele chamkeele chamkeele**

 **Kangan mein iske (ho) bahaare**

 **Aaj hariyaale, hariyaale, hariyaale**

 **Navrai maajhi laadachi laadachi ga**

 **Avad hila chandrachi chandrachi ga**

 **Navrai maajhi navsaachee navsaachee ga**

 **Apsara jashi indrachi indrachi ga…ga…ga…ga!**

 **But before the song get complete someone comes inside the house and throughs red water color on purvi, everyone gets shocked seeing a old (not that much old) lady wearing cream saree and her black and white hair were tied in a bun, wearing angry expressions goes towards purvi and slaps her hard because of which purvi falls on the floor**

 **Vineet/Dia(angryshocked):** **MAAA**

 **V.D mom:** chup ekdum chup raho tumdono sharam nahi aati tumlogo ko apni maa ki jagah is dayaan ko dekeh baithe ho mujhse toh koi wasta rakha nahi tumdono ne phir main maa hoon tumdono ki magar na jane kya patti padhai hai isne tumdono ko k aj tune mujhe apni shaadi mein bulana toh door apni shaadi k bareh mein batana bhi zaruri nahi samja, aur tu **(purvi)** mujhse mera sab kuch cheen liya tune aur ab apni jeet jatane keh liye mujhe vineet ki shaadi ka card bheja tha na tune han bol

 **Purvi:** nahi mera aisa koi irada nahi tha aapne mujhe phone karne k liye manna kiya tha aur mere pass koi rasta nahi tha isliye maine aapko shaadi ka card bhijwaya yeh soch kar k aap khush ho jayengi plz mera yakeen kijiye maa ji

 **V.D mom:** khabardaar... Khabardaar jo mujhe maa ji keh kar pukara toh tune kuch nahi lagti main teri koi rishta nahi hai mera tujhse samji

 **Vineet:** bilkul sahi kaha aapne koi rishta nahi hai inka aapse aur hoga bhi kaise aap koi rishta rakhne layak hi nahi hain

 **Purvi:** VINEET yeh kya bol rahe ho tum voh maa hain tumhari aise karoge tum unse

 **Vineet:** q bhabhi q? Q aap hamesha rokti hain hame yeh chahein kuch bhi kahein aapko kuch bhi soche apke bareh mein lekin hum inke khilaaf kuch na kahein q

 **Purvi:** vineet apni maa se is terha baat karna achi baat nahi hai tum plz samjoh

 **V.D mom:** bas bas bohut hogaya bohut dikhadi tumne apni mahanta ab yeh natak bandh karo

 **Acp** **sir:** vineet hum sab bahar jaateh hain jab baat shant hojaye toh bula lena

 **V.D mom:** areh aap sab q bahar jayenge aap sab ko bhi toh pata honi chahiye iski sachchai

 **Dia:** yahan sab k samne bakhera khada karne ki koi zarurat nahi hai chup hojaiye aap

 **Kavin:** ek...ek minute dia yeh kya raha hai?

 **V.D mom:** tum kavin hona is dayaan k pati dikhne mein toh ache ho bhale ghar k lagte ho phir q is aurat se shaadi karli tumne apne pariwar se pyaar nahi hai kya tumhe ya ya isne tumhari aankh pe bhi patti laga rakhi hai

 **Kavin:** aap kya bole jarahi hain aur pls purvi dayaan jaise shabdon se bulana bandh kijiye jo bhi baat karni hai aapko shaant...

 **V.D mom:** areh q na bulau isse dayaan insano wala koi kaam toh kiya nahi hai isne

 **Abhijeet:** ek minute akhir aisa kiya kya hai purvi ne?

 **V.D mom** ISNE MERE PATI AUR MERE BETE KI **JAAN LEE HAI MAAR DIYA ISNE UNDONO KO...**

 **The End**

 **Again m very very late** **this time as well m really very very sorry guys actually 1 n a half week back i met with an accident and bcoz of that my left hand was paining a lot and as i am a lefty it was not possible for me to type thats y m really sorry**

 **And i want to give a very big big big BIGGGGGGGGGGG thanks to my 100th reviewer FANCY PARI THANK U SO SO SOOOOOOO MUCH DEAR FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND LOVE... LOVE U A LOOOOOOOOOOOT** **and thanks to all my reviewers and silent readers as well love u guysss...**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hie guys am back with another chapter hope u all will like it and sorry in advance for any mistakes**

 **V** **.D mom:** ISNE MERE PATI AUR MERE BETE KI **JAAN LEE HAI MAAR DIYA ISNE UMDONO KO**

 **Everyone was very shocked by this revelation**

 **Purvi:** NAHIIIII main ne kisi ko nahi maar kisi ka khoon nahi kiya maine kuch nahi kiya kisi ko nahi maara main ne kisi ko nahi

 **And she breaks down into tears and sits down on the floor with a thud while crying badly**

 **V.D mom:** jhoot

 **Vineet:** sach... Sach bol rahin hain bhabhi unhone kisiko nahi maara kisi ka khoon nahi kiya jo kuch bhi hua voh bas ek hadhsa tha bas

 **V.D mom:** main nahi maanti teri baat

 **Dia:** toh math maniye na waise bhi aapke manne ya naa manne se kya hota hai kisi ko koi farak nahi padhta yahan ke aap kya manti hain hamare liye yahi sach hai ke jo kuch bhi hua voh hadhsa tha usme bhabhi maa ki koi galti nahi thi

 **V.D mom:** chuppp ek toh ek khooni ka saath deti hai aur uper se apni hi maa se zubaan ladati hai sharam nahi aati tujhe is ladki ka saath deh rahi hai jiske saath tera koi khoon ka rishta nahi areh pagal ladki jo is duniya se chale gaye voh tere apne pitah aur bhai the kuch toh sharam kar unke pyaar ka yeh natija deh rahi hai tu unhe areh kya kuch nahi kiya undo ne tere liye apni us behan ke liye jo aj unke maarne k baad unhi ke qatil ka saath deh rahi hai... Aur yeh ladki dekh zarah isse kya magarmuch ke aansu hai iske koi bhi isse aise dekh kar taraas khalega isper magar main aisi nahi hu mujhe tujh par koi taras waras nahi aane wala tujh jaisi ladkiyon ko bohut ache se jaanti hoon main pehle mere bete ko maar diya phir mere pati ko maar diya phir mere dusre bete aur beti ko mujhse door kardiya ab aur kuch bhi bacha hai toh voh bhi karle sab kuch toh cheen hi liya hai tune mera magar ek baat yaad rakhna yeh sab tujhe kabhi nahi phalega bachtaygi tu badhdua lagegi tujhe meri tujhe kabhi koi khushi nahi milegi is duniya mein har paapi ka naash hota hai aur tera naash bhi zarur hog...

 **Kavin:** BAS

 **He come near purvi holds her from her shoulders and makes her stand** **side hugs her to console her**

 **Kavin:** bas kijiye aap bohut bol chuki ab aur nahi ab main ek bhi shabd nahi sunna chahata **apni patni k khilaf** main maanta hoon keh jo kuch bhi hua bohut bura hua aap per kyaa beet rahi hai makn yeh bhi samaj sakta hoon lekin iska mathlab yeh toh nahi na k aap purvi ko in sab ki saza deh main maanta hoon keh aapne apne pati aur apne bete dono ko khoo diya aapka dukh bohut bada hai lekin purvi ka bhi dukh kaam nahi hai usne bhi toh apne pati ko khoya hai voh pati jisse voh itna pyaar karti thi aur is pyaar ki gawahi iski aankho se behteh aansu deh rahe hain... Aur kya kaha apne dia se ke uska purvi se koi khoon ka rishta nahi hai sahi kaha aapne lekin aunty ji ek baat bataiye kya is duniya mein sirf khoon k rishte hi sab kuch hote hain dil se mana gaya rishta kuch nahi hota? purvi ne hamesha dia ko apni beti ki terha rakha aur main pure yaqeen ke saath keh sakta hoon ke purvi ne kabhi bhi dia ya vineet ko aapse milne ga baat karne se nahi roka hoga yeh jante huve bhi ke aap usse kabhi nahi apnaogi usne hamesha aapke bareh mein acha acha hi bola hoga q k purvi hai hi aisi kabhi kisi ka bura karna toh durr karne ke bareh mein soch bhi nahi sakti... Aapko purvi pe bharosa nahi hai naa sahi par kum se kum apne bachchon pe toh bharosa kijiye dia aur vineet itne bhi chote nahi hai ke unhe sahi aur galat insaan k bich farak na dikhai deh aur in par bhi naa sahi kum se kum apne us bete pe toh bharosa kijiye jisne purvi ko apna jeewan saathi banaya tha usne zarur purvi mein achchai aur sachchai dekhi hogihogi tabhi toh uska haath thaama aunty ji is duniya mein kaun kitna jeeyega yeh koi nahi batah sakta aur jo is duniya mein aata hai usse ek na ek din is duniya se jaana hi padta hai toh hum iske liye kisi aur insaan ko zimmedaar kaise maan sakte hain

 **Dia:** sahi kaha aapne bhabhi maa ne kabhi hamein nahi roka maa se milne ke liye ulta voh toh hamesha humse kehti rahin ke hame maa ko aise akela nahi choorna chahiye unke saath rehna chahiye lekin hum hi kabhi nahi maane q k...

 **Vineet:** q k jo kuch bhi maa ne kiya uske baad hum bhabhi ko akele choor nahi sakte the hamara dil hi nahi maana aur maa k saath rehna hamein manzoor nahi tha... Aur maa aj main aap se haath jodh ke beenti karta hoon aap bhabhi ko pyaar nahi sakti na sahi izzat nahi deh sakti na sahi khooshiyan nahi deh sakti na sahi par kum se kum unki khooshiyon mein aag math lagaiye aap please jaiye yahan se mai... Main aur divya aayenge aapse milne lekin abhi please aap jaiye

 **V.D mom:** thik hai jaa rahi hoon main lekin haan jaate jaate ek baat zarur kahoongi purvi tune jo mere saath kiya bhagwan kareh vahi sab tere saath ho jaise tune mujhe se mera pariwaar meri khooshiyan cheeni hai koi tujhse bhi tera pariwaar aur teri khooshiyan cheen leh tu kabhi khush naa rahe...

 **Saying this she goes from there... After crying for sometime on kavin's shoulder purvi feels her legs are losing the power to stand, kavin senses purvi's condition so he** **takes her near the sofa and makes her sit comfortably and he even sits with her, shreya gets a glass of** **water** **for her after sometimes purvi stops crying and starts telling everyone about her past**

 **Purvi:** kuch saal pehle main culcatta mein cid me cid officer hua karti thi sab kuch thik tha acha chal raha tha tab meri life mein **SOORAJ** aaye mere husband voh wahan kisi case k silsile mein aaye the unse milte hi humdono mein achi dosti hogai aur dekhte hi dekhte hamein ekdusre se pyaar hogaya aur humne shaadi karne ka faisla kar liya sooraj ne apni mom se baat karli thi unhe bhi koi aitraaz nahi tha q k us samai unhe apne bete ki pasand pe pura bharosa tha aur mera vaise bhi is duniya mein koi nahi thatha toh meri zindagi k faisle main khud leti thi... Humne culcatta mein hi court marrige karli aur main vahan apna ghar aur job dono choor ke yahan mumbai aagai sooraj k saath apni nayi zindagi shuru karne ke liye... Pehle pehle sab kuch thik tha sab acha chal raha tha humsab bohut khush the aur meri khushi ka toh jaise koi thikana hi nahi tha main apne aap ko is duniya ki sabse khush kismat ladki manne lagi thi aur phir ek din sab kuch kharab hogaya khatam hogaya hamari saari khushiyon ko aag lagh gayi ek... Ek car accident mein sooraj ki maut hogayi voh itna bhayanak accident tha ke sooraj pura chehra kharab hogaya humne unhe unke kapde aur baki ki cheezon se pehchana ek hi pal mein mera sab kuch khatam hogaya aur na jaane q maaji is accident ke liye mujhe zimmedar samajne lagi unhe laga ke main unke ghar k liye manhoos hoon lekin papaji vineet aur dia mere saath the unhe pata tha ke maaji andhvishwas mein bohut yakeen karti hain kuch haafton baad ek aur haadhsa hua na jane kaise hamare ghar ke joomar ki rassi toot gai aur voh niche gir pada vahan uske niche main khadi thi lekin mujhe kuch pata nahi tha is bareh mein joomar mujh per girne hi wala tha ke tabhi waha papaji aagaye aur mujhe bachane ke liye unhone mujhe wahan se dhakka dediya.. Main toh bach gai lekin voh joomar papaji ke uper gir pada aur unki maut hogayi aur maaji ne iska ilzaam bhi mujh par laga diya bohut koshish ki unhone mujhe ghar se nikalne ki magar main nahi gayi dia ne kabhi jaane hi nahi diya mujhe aur main jaati bhi toh kahan mumbai mein naa toh mera koi ghar tha aur na hi koi rishtedaar

 **Daya:** toh phir tum us ghar se q gayi aur dia aur vineeg tumhare saath kaise?

 **Abhijeet:** aur vineet aisa bhi kya kiya gha auntyji ne ke tumlog unhe choor ke purvi ke saath chale gaye?

 **Vineet:** papa ki maut k baad voh hua jo humne kabhi sapne mein bhi nahi socha tha maa ne

 **Purvi:** nahi vineet kuch math bolo chup hojao please

 **Vineet:** q bhabhi q rok rahe ho aap mujhe jo bhi main kehne wala hoon vo hai toh sach hi na toh q chupana chahati hain aap bohut hogaya bhabhi maa ko aapki achchai abhi nahi dikhegi lekinlekin hum toh jaante hain na ke aap kitni achi hain

 **Purvi:** lekin vineet yeh baat bahar naa aaye toh hi behter hoga

 **Dia:** nahi bhabhi maa aj sab ko sab kuch pata chalega pura ka pura sach

 **The End**

 **Hey guys hope u liked the chapter so almost full suspence is revealed hope you all are liking the story and so so so sorry for the mistakes and for the late chapter as well...**

 **Guys on this suspense revealing chapter am expecting more reviews haan so please don't disappoint me pls its a request...**

 **And thank you soooooooooo much for all the reviews on my previous chapter thanks a lot guys love all**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys m back with yet another chapter for you all hope u all will enjoy this one as well and a big thanks to all my readers silen** **t readers and reviewers...**

 **Kavin:** kaisa sach dia kya bol rahi ho tum kya kiya hai aunty ne?

 **Dia:** maa ne bhabhi ki **JAAN LENE KI KOSHISH KI THI** voh bhi ek baar nahi **3 3** baar

 **Kavin(shocked):** kyaa yeh tum kya bolri ho dia i mean aise kaise kar sakti hain voh

 **Vineet:** dia sach keh rahi hai maa ne aisa hi kiya pehli baar jab unhone hamla kiya tab hame laga keh accident hai jab doosri baar hua toh hame toh shaak hone laga keh dubara kaise accident hosakta hai lekin jab teesri baar hua tab maa range haaton pakdi gayin aur hamara shaak yakeen mein badal gaya

 **Dia:** sab se pehle maa ne ek mandir jo ke sheher se tohra durr hai vahan jane ka plan banaya jab hum sab nikle aur ghar kuch 1 hour ki doori pe pohche toh maa ne kaha keh voh apni maata keh mandir wali chunri bhool gayi hain toh bhabhi maa ne kaha keh hum sab aageh chalein bhabhi maa chunri leke sidhe mandir aajayengi aur vahin ghar par bhabhi maa pe pehla hamla hua

 **Shreya:** purvi jab tum ghar aai tab kya hua?

 **Purvi(taking a deep breath):** main ghar aai toh mujhe kuch smell aarahi thi magar main ne dhiyan nahi diya jab main maa ji ke kamre mein pohchi toh mujhe vahan mata ki koi chunri nahi mili mujhe ajeeb bhi laga lekin

 **Divyana:** lekin purvi ne uss baat pe bhi dhiyaan nahi diya, main sooraj ko pehle se jaanti thi colg time se isliye uske ghar pe aana jaana laga rehta tha mera usdin bhi main bina bataye hi chali gayi main ne dekha ke purvi kuch pareshaan lagh rahi hai main ne usse puchi bhi magar isse pehle ke voh kuch batati mujhe gas leak hone ki smell aayi main ne toorant hi purvi ko aagah kiya hum kitchen mein pohche toh hamne dekha ke gas ka pipe nikla hua hai, humne jaise taise usse vapis lagaya aur sareh khidki darwaze khol diye aur main ne turant hi vineet ko inform kar diya

 **Vineet:** jab divyana ka phone aaya tabhi hi mujhe kuch kuch shaak hone laga q k gas ka pipe aise kaise nikal sakta hai...

Phir agala hamla bhabhi pe tab hua jab voh bahar garden mein plants ko paani deh rahin thi tab kisi ne unpe goli chalai

 **Purvi:** ittefaaq se main niche kuch uthane ke liye juki aur bach gayi

 **Vineet:** tab mera shaak yaqeen mein badal gaya main samaj gaya ke koi hai jo bhabhi ko maarna chahata hai aur usse pakadne ke liye main ne aur divyana ne aur bhabhi ne milke ek jaal beechaya

 **Divyana:** humne plan banaya ke hum sab ko bahar ek picnic pe leh jayenge sivay purvi ke

 **Vineet:** aur plan ke mutabik main ne bhi jane se mana kar diya yeh kehke k mujhe aur divyana ko ek mission per jana hai... Jaise hi sab chale gaye main aur divyana ghar ke piche se ghar mein enter huve divyana bhabhi ki terha saari mein dress up hoke hall mein baith gayi aur makn aur bhabhi niche ke hi kamre mein nazar rakhne lage ke tab ek aadmi mask pehn ke window se ghar mein daakhil hua aur usne divyana per piche se humla kiya uska gala ghootne ki koshish ki

 **Flashback...**

 **Vineet(coming out from the room):** areh bas kar bhai pehle chera toh dekhle

 **The killer was shocked to see vineet and purvi behind him... Divyana frees her self and gave a tight slap to the killer, he tries to ran away from there but wasn't able too because of purvi's attack on him**

 **Vineet(holding his collars):** chaal batah kaun hai tu aur q maarna chahata hai purvi bhabhi ko bol

 **Killer:** maaf maaf kardo sahab main usko nahi jaanta voh hamesha apna moo apni saari ke pallu se chupakeh aati hai main ne unhe nahi dekha main ne toh bas in madam ki supari li thi aadhe paise pehle aur baki ke inka khoon hone ke baad milne wale the

 **Divyana:** toh phone kar usse aur milne ke liye bula bol ke tune purvi ko maar diya hai aur tujhe tere baki ke paise chahiye abhi ke abhi kahan milte the tumlog?

 **Killer:** aapke is ghar ke piche jo bandh cottage hai bas vahin milte the

 **Soon he calls up the person and says that he killed purvi and he wants the money...**

 **Killer:** thik hai madam aap jao main yaheen intezar kar raha hoon

 **Vineet:** ab sunn agar kisi bhi terha ki ko bhi hushiyari ki na toh sidha tujhe goli se urah dunga samja

 **After sometime a lady enters in the room hiding her face with her pallu**

 **Lady:** areh wahh shaam kya baat hai kya khabar sunai hai tune tujhe nahi pata us purvi ki maut ki khabar sunke mujhe kitna acha mehsoos horaha hai kitni khushi horahi hai... Areh haan uski laash kahan hai lekeh aa yaha main apne haathon se uski laash ke tukreh tukreh karna chahati hoon

 **Divyana:** purvi yahan hai lekin murda nahi zindaa

 **Lady(shocked):** shaam yeh kya kiya tune tujhe toh main baad mein dekh lungi

 **And she tries to ran away but was catch by vineet... He holds her on gun point**

 **Vineet:** ek kadam bhi aur aageh badhaya toh yahin bhoon dunga divyana zarah inka chera toh dikhana dekhe toh sahi ke kaun hai jo bhabhi ki jaan ka dushman bana baitha hai

 **Divyana removes the pallu from her face, and they were shocked to see purvi's mother in law**

 **Vineet(super shocked):** MAA aap... Aap jaan lena chahati hain purvi ki q maa

 **Purvi(was shocked as hell and was full of tears):** vin... Vineet yeh sab baatein gha... Ghar jaakeh karenge pehle is... Is shaam ka kuch kuch karo

 **Vineet:** karna kya hai bhabhi main ne local police ko inform kar diya hai voh bas aate hi honge

 **Soon police comes and takes shaam away**

 **Vineet:** aur maa aap ghar chaliye aaj ek faisla vahan bhi hoga

 **At their home even after stopping by purvi vineet tells everything to dia and they was very very angry on their mom**

 **Dia:** maa bhai kya keh rahein hai kya yeh sach hai kya sach mein aapne bhabhi maa ko jaan se marne ki koshish ki hai bolo maa aapko meri kasam bolo

 **V.D mom:** haaan haaan yeh sach hai main karwaye ispe hamle aur yeh pehli baar nahi tha pehle bhi jo ghar mein gas leak hui thi voh maine hi ki thi main ne khud nikala thi gas ka pipe aur shaam ko paise bhi diye the jaldi machis ghar mein fekne ke liye takeh yeh vahan aaye aur jaal ke maar jaye magar jab voh kaam nahi aaya toh main ne shaam se keh kar ispe goli chalwai magar yeh tab bhi bach gayi phir aj jab vineet ne bahar jane ka kaha aur bataya ke yeh ladki nahi aane wali hai toh mujhe laga ke aj toh mera kaam ho hi jayega magar nahi yeh aaj bhi bach gai

 **Dia:** kyunnn maaa kyun kiya aapne aisa kya bigada hai bhabhi maa ne aapka jo aap unki jaan lena chahati ho

 **V.D mom:** kyun ke isne mujhe se mere pati aur mere bete ko cheen liya aur ussi din main ne soch liya tha ke main iski zindagi cheen loongi

 **Vineet:** bas kijiye maa pls bas kijiye mujhe laga tha ke aap sadme mein hain issi liye bhabhi ko doshi maan rahin hain lekin ab ab toh aapne hadh hi kardi maa jo gunaah bhabhi ne kiya tak nahi us gunaah ki saza aap bhabhi ko deh rahin hai jab tak aap unse baat nahi kar rahin thi unhe taane maar rahi thi tab tak thik tha magar ab ab pani sir ke uper jaa chuka hai maa aapne bhabhi ki jaan lene ki koshish ki hai aur yeh main kabhi bardasht nahi karunga mujhe laga tha k aap dheere dheere sambhal jayngi badal jayngi magar aap toh badalna hi nahi chahati isliye main ns faisla kiya hai ke ab bhabhi is ghar mein nahi raheingi

 **Dia** bhaaai... Bhai yeh aap kya bol rahe ho

 **Vineet:** sahi bol raha hoon main jis jagah pe bhabhi safe nahi hai voh vahan nahi rahengi aur naa hi main raahunga

 **V.D mom:** kyaaa... Yeh kya bolra hai tu pagal hogaya hai kya is is manhoos ke liye tu mujhe choor ke jayega apni maa ko

 **Vineet:** tob aur kya karu koi aur raasta hi nahi choorah hai aapne mere liye sab kuch khatam kar diya aapne

 **V.D mom:** nahi beta kuch khatam nahi hua hai abhi bhi sab kuch thik hosakta hai bas tu is purvi ko ghar se nikal deh toh sab thik hojayega... Dia... Dia tu hi samjana apne bhai ko kuch bolna beta

 **Dia:** bhai aapne jo kaha main usse sehmaat nahi hoon

 **Vineet:** dia?

 **Dia:** haan bhai ha yeh baat sach hai ke jahan bhabhi maa safe nahi hai vahan voh nahi rahengi isliye voh is ghar se door chali jayngi lekin aapke aur MERE saath

 **V.D mom:** diaaaa

 **Purvi:** bas kya bole jarahe ho tumlog kahin nahi jaoge tumlog yahan se siway mere

 **Vineet:** nahi bhabhi aj aap kuch nahi bologi aur jo horaha hai hone dogi aap ko meri aur dia ki kasam...

 **Flashback over...**

 **Vineet:** aur usdin humne ghar choor diya aur yahan aagaye aur ek nayi zindagi shuru kardi

 **Daya:** samaj mein nahi aata ke aunty aisa kaise kar sakti hain aur sooraj ne toh hamesha tareef hi ki hai apni mom ki phir achanak voh badal kaise gayin

 **Purvi:** dard ache achon ko badal deta hai sir

 **Ishita:** hmmm shayad kheir jo hua so hua abhi un purani beeti baaton ko yaad kar ke koi faida nahi hame voh sab bhool keh vineet aur divya ki shaadi pe dhiyaan dena chahiye

 **Purvi:** haan bilkul sahi kaha tumne ab purani baaton ko yaad kar ke koi faida nahi hai

 **A.c.p sir:** acha ab hame bhi chalna chahiye bohut derr hogai hai purvi apna khayal rakhna aur kuch bhi chahiye ho toh keh dena

 **(Note: the function was at purvi's house means her maika and divya was staying with dushyant and ishita at their house)**

 **Soon everyone went to their houses even purvi and kavin goes** **to their house**

 **At purvin house...**

 **They goes inside the bedroom and changes into the night dress kavin come out of the washroom and sees purvi sitting on the bed with her head down**

 **Kavin:** kya hua purvi tum aise q baithi ho?

 **Purvi** **(silently crying):** kuch nahi kavin

 **Kavin:** purvi... Kya hua tum roh q rahi ho

 **Purvi(getting up from the bed):** kuch nahi kavin bas aise hi

 **Kavin(holds her wrist):** ruko purvi baitho yahan aur ab bolo baat kya hai

 **Purvi(hugs kavin as tight as possible)** main ne bohut galat kiya hai kavin meri wajah se maa ji vineet aur dia se door hogayin hai main ne ek maa ko unke bachchon se alag kardiya bohut galat kiya na main ne

 **Kavin:** galat kiya nahi magar ab kar rahi ho

 **Purvi:** mathlab?

 **Kavin** **(holding her face with hi's palms)** mathlab yeh ke pehle tumne kuch galat nahi kiya tha magar ab galat kar rahi ho apne aap ko doshi tehra kar purvi jo kuch hua usme tumhari koi galti nahi thi q ke tumhare haath mein kuch tha hi nahi lekin ab cheezein alag hai tumhare haath mein hai lekin iska mathlab yeh nahi ke tum apne aap ko blame karo purvi yeh blame game khelne ke liye na zindagi bohut choti hai isliye jo ho raha hai hone do just go with the flow aur apni life khul ke jiyo divyana ne mujhe bataya ke tumne aj tak kabhi haar nahi maani hamesha apni mushkilon ka saamna haske ker kiya kabhi jeena nahi choorah toh phir aaj q apni himmat tutne deh rahi ho? Main hoon na tumhare saath aur main tumhe kabhi tutne nahi dunga i promise

 **Purvi:** math karo itna bada promise kavin jo tum pura naa kar pao tum bhool rahe ho kuch hi mahino mein hamara talaaq hone wala hai

 **Kavin was just came into reality that soon they are gonna be apart and apparently this does not go down well with both of them some where in their heart they felt if a bullet have been passed... Without thinking anything kavin hugs purvi tightly as if he is not gonna leave her ever soon purvi also lost her control her heart took over her brain and she hugged him back they didn't even realised till when they were hugging each other and like that being in each others arms they lay down on the bed and sleeps forgetting all their problems pain and everything...**

 **The End**

 **So this chapter is also done now the suspense is revealed but to be honest one more suspense is there which u all will get to know soon and with that suspense revelation my story will end**

 **Hope u all liked this chapter m sorry for always being late but pls bear with me guys i will tyr to upload chapters as soon as possible till then take rest be happy keep reviewing love u all a loooooooooooot muuuuaaaahhhhhh**


	19. Chapter 18

**Next morning both woke up together and were little shocked to see their selfs in each others arms... But hurriedly gets out of the bad and kavin goes out from the room saying a simple sorry in low voice... Purvi set there for almost half hour thinking about last night, in her heart and mind she knew why she didn't get out from kavin's arm why she sleeps hugging him but she was scared to accept it** **Here kavin was standing in the balcony thinking about last night the images of purvi crying on his shoulder, how he tried to calm her down, how he promised her that he will never let her break, how she remind him about their divorce, how he hugged her, how she hugged him back, how both slept in that position were coming again and again in front of his eyesbut he was surprised on hom self because he was liking all that except the fact that they are going to take divorce he was liking every part of last night he was confused but not much because some where in his heart he has a hint about his growing bond and feelings for purvi...** **For almost whole day both didn't talked to each other much as it was sunday and they have thought to keep the next function on monday because vineet wanted some time to convince his mother...** **In the evening divyana came to their house** **she ranged the bell and kavin opened the door**

 **Divyana:** hie sir

 **Kavin:** hi divyana aao ander aao

 **Divyana:** ummm sir voh purvi kahan hai?

 **Kavin:** voh.. Voh apne room mein hai tum jao millo usse mujhe tohra kaam hai main aata hoon

 **Divyana:** kaisa kaam sir aj toh sunday hai

 **Kavin:** voh mujhe ek... Ek khabri se milne jaana hai main bas aajaunga abhi tohri derr mein ok... Ummm acha divyana can you please do me a favor?

 **Divyana:** kaisa favor sir?

 **Kavin:** voh actually purvi ne subha se kuch thik se nahi khaya hai room mein hi hai toh kya tum usse kuch khila dogi pls?

 **Divyana:** haan sir u don't worry main khila dungi lekin hua kya usne kuch khaya q nahi aap dono ka kuch jaghra hua kya?

 **Kavin:** nahi voh actually main aur purvi voh darasal

 **Divyana:** its okay sir aap jaiye main sab sambhaal lungi

 **Divyana straight away goes to purvi's room the door was little open she saw purvi was sitting on the sofa with sooraj's picture in her hand, she was crying and talking to his picture, divyana finds it a good chance to know the real matter because shd knows purvi is not gonna tell her the whole story**

 **Purvi(talking to sooraj's picture):** am sorry am really really sorry sooraj please mujhe maaf kardo mujhe nahi pata yeh kaise hua kyun hua i don't know jab tum is duniya se chale gaye tab apne aap se waada kiya tha main ne ke zindagi bhar tumhari banke raahungi khud jee paun ya na jee paun hamare pyaar ko zinda rakhungi magar pata kaise kyun yeh sab hogaya main sach keh rahi hoon sooraj main ne bohut koshish ki bohut koshish ki kavin se doori bana keh rakhne ki bohut koshis ki unse door rehne ki magar phir bhi naa jane kyun aur kaise **mujhe kavin se pyaar hogaya** main sach keh rahi hoon main nahi chahati thi bilkul bhi nahi chahati thi ke aisa kuch ho main nahi chahati thi kavin ke kareeb jana nahi chahati thi k unse dosti badhau par pata nahi kaise apne hi dil ke haathon maajboor hogai main pata nahi kaise kavin se pyaar kar baithi aisa nahi hona chahiye tha

 **Divyana(coming inside):** kyun? Kyun nahi hona chahiye tha?

 **Purvi:** divs tu yahan is waqt?

 **Divyana:** voh important nahi hai purvi important yeh hai ke kyun tu apne aap ko rokh rahi hai khud ke moo pe toh accept kar liye tu ne ke u love kavin sir toh unko kab batayegi

 **Purvi:** kabhi nahi

 **Divyana:** kyun?

 **Purvi:** kyun ke voh mujhse pyaar nahi karte

 **Divyana:** tujhe aisa kyun lagta hai purvi kyun tu apne maan se kuch bhi soch leti hai aur ussi ko sach maan ke baith jati hai?

 **Purvi:** kyun ke main jaanti hu ke unke maan mein aaisa kuch nahi hai

 **Divyana:** kaise purvi kya unhone tujhse kuch kaha kuch ishara kiya?

 **Purvi:** nahi

 **Divyana:** toh phir kyun lagta hai tujhe aisa?

 **Purvi:** kyun k shaadi wale din hi unhone humdono ki marzi se divorce paper per sign liye the jisme likha tha k thik 6 mahine baad humdono ka talaaq ho jayega

 **Divyana(super shocked):** kyaaa talaaq tumdono pagal hogaye ho kya kya samaj kya rakha hai shaadi ko koi game hai kya yeh shaadi jaise pavitra rishte ko mazaak bana ke rakh diya hai shaadi hui nahi this aur divorce papers pe sign bhi kar liye aur kisi se baat karna salha lena tak zaruri nahi samjaa hai manaa ke tumdono ki life bohut complicated hai lekin iska mathlab yeh toh nahi ke tumdono apne rishte ko mauka diya bina hi usse todh doge

 **Purvi:** divs us time hamein kuch samaj nahi aaraha tha humdono ne yeh shaadi ek maksat se ki thi main ne isliye ki q ke dia bohut zidd kar rahi thi usne khaana peena sab choor diya tha mere pass aur koi rasta nahi tha aur kavin ne yeh shaadi isliye ki q k dushyant aur ishita zidd pe adh gaye the ke voh dono ek dusre se sirf tabhi hi shaadi karenge jab kavin ready honge shaadi ke liye jab voh bhi unhi ke saath ek hi mandap mein shaadi karenge isliye humdono ne ekdusre ko chuna magar naa jane kab kaise aur kyun main unse pyaar kar baithi jo ke nahi hona chahiye tha

 **Divyana:** lekin kyun purvi isme problem hi kya hai sirf tere uss waade ki wajah se na ke tu tere aur sooraj ke pyaar ko kabhi maarne nahi degi?

 **Purvi:** haan

 **Divyana:** iska mathlab tu apne us ek waade ki wajah se tu apne pyaar ko adhura rehne degi haan? Baat ko samaj ne ki koshish kar purvi isme kuch galat nahi hai kisi insaan ke chale jaane se zindagi nahi rukti hai yaar

 **Purvi:** par divyana sooraj

 **Divyana:** oh plz yaar sooraj tera past tha aur kavin sir tera future hain insaan past mein nahi jee sakta purvi chahe kuch bhi hojaye insaan ko aageh badhna hi padhta hai aur phir kismat ne tujhe phir ek mauka diya hai apne life ko khul ke hassi khushi jeene ka toh just grab it man har kisi ko yeh mauka nahi milta tu aur kavin sir bohut lucky ho ke tumdono ko yeh mauka mila hai aur vaise bhi kahin na kahin mujhe lagta hai ke unke dil mein bhi tere liye kuch hai but shayad voh khud hi confuse hain shayad voh khud nahi samaj paa rahe hain is baat ko but tu toh samaj gayi hai na ab tujhe hi unhe samjana padega ahsaas karana padega aur jahan tak rahi baat sooraj ki toh am sure voh jahan kahin bhi hoga tujhe apni life mein aageh badhta dekh kar bohut khush hoga samji?

 **Purvi:** shayad... Shayad tu thik kehrahi hai divs magar mujhe ab bhi nahi lagta ke kavin mujhse is mean

 **Divyana:** oh god purvi chal thik hai toh ek kaam karte hain ab jab kavin sir aayenge na toh tu unhe apne dil ki baat bata dehna agar unki naa hui toh voh naa keh denge aur agar haan hui toh haan keh denge kam se kam tera confusion toh durr hogahoga

 **Purvi:** dekhte hain magar kavin gaye kahan unhe gaye huve toh kafi time hogaya na voh ab tak aaye kyun nahi?

 **Divyana:** shayad baithe honge kahin akele apne dil ki uljhan ko suljhane ki koshish karte huve after all tune unke dil mein aag jo laga di haihai hahahahaha

 **Purvi:** shut up yaar divs kuch bhi bolti hai tu anyway voh aate hi honge tab tal tu baith main khaane ke liye kuch leke aati hoon

 **Time starts passing seconds turn into minutes and minutes turns into hours but there was no sign of kavin now purvi and divyana** **both were worried for him after waiting for some more time they decided to call acp sir and other team members...**

 **The End**

 **Hey guys m back and again late.. Am sorry guys but pls believe me being late is not in my hand i can't help it m so damn stock with office and household work ke mujhe khud ke liye bhi kuch karne ka time nahi milta so really sorry once again and thank u all so so so much for the constant support and love thanks a loooot now only 2 or 3 chapters are left for this story and after that i want to start a new story so if you guys have any idea pls share it with me...**

 **And one more thing i want your help i want to know about PRIYA she was a very nice fan fiction writer am sure u all know her but now i don't know where is she and how is she she is a very good friend of mine but abhi koi contact nahi hai as she went out somewhere i really really want to know about her so if you guys have any kind of information about priya please do share it with me you can PM me any time but plz do guys pls help me**


	20. Chapter 19

**Everyone were very worried for kavin as now it has been 6 hours since he was missing his mobile was also off and thats why they were not able to track it, with every passing seconds purvi was getting impatient**

 **Daya:** purvi tum please itna tension math loh kavin mil jayega

 **Purvi:** kaise tension naa loon sir voh pata nahi kahan hai kaise hain thik hai bhi ke nahi kuch nahi pata hamein aur hum kuvh kar bho nahi parahe hain hamare pass koi surag koi raasta kuch bhi nahi hai samaj mein nahi aaraha hai ke kavin achanak kahan chale gaye 6 ghante ho chuke hain sir aur ab tak kuch pata nahi chala

 **Abhijeet:** we understand your emotions purvi lekin yeh waqt hosh mein reh kar kaam karne ka hai hosh gawa kar nahi dushyant aur ishita bhi bohut pareshaan hai ishita ke aansu hi nahi ruk rahein aise mein agar tum bhi himmat haar jaogi toh kaise chalega

 **Acp sir:** purvi tum ek kaam karo ghar jao aur tohra aaram karlo

 **Purvi:** nahi sir yeh aap kya bol rahein hain main ghar kaise jaa sakti hoon kavin toh abhi tak lapat...

 **Acp sir:** haan purvi main janta hoon ke kavin abhi tak lapata hai lekin tumhare yahan baith ke pareshaan hone se kuch nahi hone wala kavin jaldi toh nahi mill jayega tum jao

 **Purvi didn't had any choice so she went home... Reaching there she was not at all wishing to go inside the house as she knows that inside there is kavin in every thing of the house as he have decorated his house by his own hands... She reluctantly went inside but the silence on the house killed her in just a couple of seconds... She went in and start touching all the things out there trying to feel the presence of kavin... She touched almost everything in the every conner of the house she was seeing kavin in the kitchen he was cooking on the dining table he was sitting and eating the yummie food which she have prepared specially for him, she reached inside the badroom and saw that kavin was sleeping on the bad peacefully and as usual his book was on his chest open he again slept while reading the book purvi smiles and went inside near the bad she bend down to pick the book when suddenly her imagination broked and kavin got disappear from there with this once again the heart breaking reality that kavin is missing came in front of purvi she went down running and sits on the sofa with a thud and starts crying her heart out** **kavin's voice was making her impatient his laughter his jokes his talks everything was roaming in her mind she got frustrated and tightly closed her ears with her hands and tries to calm herself down soon because of crying she sleeps there on the sofa it self... After some time she woke up and looks here and there again there was no sign of kavin when suddenly her eyes fell on a envelope near the main door of the house she goes there and picked it up she came near the sofa and open it just to receive the biggest shock of her life in that envelope there was a picture of kavin he was sitting on a chair with his eye closed his legs and hands tied to the chair and there were some blood stains on his white T-shirt his head was injured... Purvi was not able to believe that her kavin has been kidnapped she thinks to inform her team mates when her eyes catch a latter inside the same envelope she opens it and starts reading**

 **Letter:** is tasveer ko dekh kar toh tumhe pata chal hi gaya hoga ke tumhara pati kavin mere kabze mein hai... Daro math sirf behosh hua hai mara nahi hai lekin main nahi janta ke yeh kab tak zinda reh payega... Iski zindagi aur maut ka faisla sirf tum kar sakti ho apne aapko hamare hawale kar ke mujhe tumse kya chahiye yeh tumhe sirf tabhi pata chalega jab tum is letter ke piche likhe huve aadress pe pohuch jaugi aj raat thik 9 bajhe aur haan kisi aur ko khabar karne ki koshish bhi math karna kyun ke tumhara mobile aur tumhare ghar ke saareh telephones main ne hack kar liye hain tum kab aur kisko phone karogi aur kya baat karogi mujhe sab kuch pata chal jayega aur main ne tumhare ghar mein jagah jagah cameras aur micro phone laga diye hain isliye mujhe sab kuch dikha aur sunai deh raha hai aur yeh tumhare pati ki sehat ke liye bohut hanikarak hai isliye koi hushiyari math dikhana...

 **Purvi was super shocked to read the letter she was not getting any ideaidea what to do she wants to save kavin but at the same time she felt it to be much batter to inform her team mates but she doesn't want to take any risk as kavin's life was at stake... The time was running like anything only 1 hour was left she has to reach there by 9** **but suddenly her door bell rings which brings tension for her sge thinks if there will be any of her team mates how will she lie to them... She had no choice so she opens the door and finds dia standing there with a tiffen of food**

 **Purvi:** dia tu yahan?

 **Dia:** haan bhabhi maa main aapke liye khana leker aai hoon

 **Purvi:** acha ander aa

 **Dia(while keeping the tiffin in the dinning table):** bhabhi maa main janti hoon ke aap kavin bhai ko leke bohut pareshaan ho lekin aap fikar math karo meri abhi tohri derr pehle hi vineet bhaibhai se baat hui hai unhone kaha ke bohug jald kavin bhai ka pata chal jayeg... Bhabhi maa aap sune rahe ho

 **Purvi:** h... Haan kya haan main sun rahi hoon... Ummm dia mujhe na bhook nahi hai toh tu pls yeh tiffin leke jaa main kuch nahi khaana chahati

 **Dia** : bhabhi maa aise kaise chalega aapko khana khana hi hoga mujhe specially acp sir ne bheja hai unhone kaha hai ke main apko bina khilaye na jao yahan se

 **Purvi:** dia main ne kaha na ke mujhe nahi khana( **she thinks something)** acha thik hai tu zid karti hai toh khaa leti hoon tu paros main fresh hokeh aati hoon

 **She goes into the washroom and comes back inin sometime she saw that dia have kept ready all the food items purvi eats a little bit and says**

 **Purvi:** bas dia mera hogaya

 **Dia:** bhabhi maa bas itna hi

 **Purvi:** haan voh mujhe kuch zyada bhook nahi hai tu ek kaam kar fridge se mujhe ek glass thanda paani lah deh

 **Dia goes into the kitchen and come back with a glass of water to see that purvi have packed all yhe remaining food into the tiffin**

 **Dia:** bhabhi maa aap yeh sab q kar rahe ho main kardeti naa aap thik toh ho na

 **Purvi:** haan main bilkul thik hoon acha tu jaa rahi hai na sidhe ghar hi jaana haan beauru math jaana direct ghar chali jana uar tiffin ache se leke jaana bhari hai na

 **Dia:** kyaa bhabhi maa apko hua kya hai aap bol kya rahe ho?

 **Purvi:** areh main ne kya kaha main ne toh bas yeh keh rahi hoon k tu siidhe ghar jaana aur beauru math jana bas tu bhi na acha chal jaa mujhe tohra aaram karna hai

 **Dia:** acha thik hai main jaa rahi hoon

 **Dia comes out of the house with lots of confusion sits on her scooty and drives back to her house**

 **Here purvi takes her bag and the letter and prepare her self to go to that place**

 **Purvi(in heart):** hey bhagwaan pls main ne jo koshish ki hai pls usse zaya math jane dena aur pls mujhe himmat deh na ke main kavin ko sahi salamat bacha kar laa paun.

 **At the place**

 **It was a old factory near it only factory's were there all were very old and closed... For the first time purvi was feeling scared not about her own self but she was scared for her kavin she just want to see him touch him feel him save him thats it and she was even ready to give her life to protect kavin... She goes inside the factory**

 **A voice:** aagai tum

 **Purvi:** haan main aagai hoon kavin ko choor doh

 **Voice:** areh itni bhi jaldi kya hai

 **Purvi:** jaldi hai mujhe jaldi hai tumne mujhse kahan yahan aane ke liye main aagai ab kavin ka kya kaam yahan jaane doh usse aur tum ho kaun aur bol kahan se rahe jo samne kyun nahi aate

 **Voice:** areh aajaunga aajaunga purvi main bhi tumhe kareeb se dekhne ke liye bechain horaha hoon lekin zara sabr karo sabr ka phal meetha hota haitab tak tum aao aur ander aao apne right hand ki taraaf sidhe sidhe chalti aao

 **Purvi goes as she was directed to go in just 2 minutes she reached in the center of the factory but gets shocked to see kavin was sitting there alone he was still unconscious she runs toward him and tries to wake him up**

 **Purvi(crying):** kavin kavin utho apni aankhein kholo uthoo mujhse baat karo kavin dekho main aagai hoon tumhe kuch nahi hoga pls wake up uthoooooo pls uthoooo

 **She cries more and hugs him tightly... With the fragrance and the warm of purvi's body kavin opens his eyes to see a blur and crying purvi infront of him he blinks his eyes many times to get a clear picture of his purvi... Seeing her there he gets panic**

 **Kavin:** pur... Purvi tum tum yahan kya kar rahi ho tum ya... Yahan kyun aai ja... Jao yahan se yahan khat... Khatra hai

 **Purvi:** nahi kavin main yahan aapko lene aai hoon aur aapko leker hi jaungi

 **Kavin:** purvi baat samajne ki koshish karo hum nahi jante k yahan... Yahan kitne log hai aur yeh humse kya cha... Chahate hain pls apni jaan khatre mein math dalo aur ja... Jao yahan se

 **Purvi:** main nahi janti ke voh humse kya chahate hain lekin main itna zarur janti hoon ke main aapko yahan se sahi salamat wapes lejana chahati hoon aur voh main kar ke rahungi

 **A man comes there wearing a long black coat (just like a villain)**

 **Man:** wahh kya baat hai kya pyaar hai tumdono ke bich mein wahh mazza aagaya dekh kar

 **Purvi(angrily):** aise kayaron ki terha andhere mein kya chupe ho himmat hai toh samne aakeh baat karo

 **Man:** hahaha manna padega purvi tumhara gussa abhi bhi vaise ka vaisa hi hai bilkul nahi badla thik hai ab agar tum itni hi bechain horahi ho mujhe dekhne ke liye toh thik hai loh dekh loh

 **He comes into the light revealing his face and giving a huge shock to purvi**

 **Purvi** ( **hell shocked):** tu... TumTum

 **The End**

 **Ooooppppssss sorry again a cliff hanger hope main ne aap sab ko is chapter mein zyada bore na kiya hove... M sorry to say guys mere long chapters likhne ke bawajood bhi mujhe enough reviews bilkul bhi nahi mill rahe hain its really very very disappointing main jaanti hoon ke isme meri bhi galti hai main chapters jaldi post nahi kar pah rahi hoon magar iska mathlab yeh toh nahi na ke mujhe zyada reviews nahi milenge khair yeh story toh jaldi hi khatam ho jayegi aur next story start karne se pehle mujhe sochna padega kyun k agar aise hi itna kam reviews milenge toh mera bhi maan nahi karegi likhne ka... A big thank u to all of them who have reviewed on my previous chapter thanks a lot guys i love you all**

 **One more thing mujhe samaj nahi aaraha hai ke main mera last chapter ek normal chapter ki terha end karu ya you guys want me to write a bold chapter on kavi so you guys decide i will end my chapter just the way you guys want till then keep reading take care love u all muuuuaaaaahhhhhh**


	21. Chapter 20

**Purvi(hell shocked):** tu... Tum... **SOORAJ TUM ZINDA HO?** ( **omg fancy pari and sweety aap dono ne toh pura twist hi right guess karliya** )

 **Kavin was also very shocked to know that sooraj is alive and he is the kidnapper...**

 **Sooraj:** haan tumhe kya laga ke main itne jaldi chala gaya? Huh mara nahi tha main sirf marne ka natak kiya tha main ne

 **Purvi(is not able to believe):** kyaaa lekin kyun kyun kiya tumne aisa

 **Sooraj:** paison ke liye

 **Purvi:** konse paise kya bol rahe ho tum?

 **Voice from behind:** tumhare paise

 **Purvi turns into the direction of the voice and gets one more shock**

 **Purvi:** **MAA JI** **AAP?** aap... Aap janti thi ke sooraj zinda hai?

 **V.D mom:** haan janti thi hamesha se janti thi main ke sooraj zinda hai pata tha mujhe ke usse kuch nahi huva... Sooraj ki maut ka natak tumhe maarne ki saazish aur tumhare is naye pati ko kidnap karna yeh sab humdono ka hi plan tha

 **Purvi(can't believe on her ears):** nahi yeh nahi hosakta sooraj mujhe maarne ke bareh mein sapne mein bhi nahi soch sakta mai... Main nahi manti aapki baat aap jhoot bol rahin hain

 **Sooraj:** SACH bilkul sach bol rahin hain maa is saareh khel ka master mind main hi toh hoon yeh sab kuch main ne hi karvaya hai

 **Purvi(shouting):** magar kyun kyun kiya tumne aisa kya bigada tha main nene tumhara kitna pyaar kiya tha main ne tumse toh kyun kiya tumne aisa kyun zinda hokeh bhi mujhe widhwa bana diya tumne kyun apni joothi maut ka ilzam mujh par lagh wakeh mujhe har pal maarne par majboor kar diya tumne kyun bar bar maa ji ke moo se bulwakeh ke main ne unse unke saareh bachche cheen liye mujhe aapne aap se chidh chadhwadi tumne KYUNNNNNN

 **Sooraj** kyun ke main tumse tumhari karohron ki jaydat chahata tha

 **Purvi:** magar tumhare pariwar ke pass toh paison ki kami nahi thi na

 **Sooraj:** nahi thi magar hogai tumhe aise samaj nahi aayega main tumhe shuruwat se samjata hoon toh hua yeh ke papa pehle se hi apne usuloon pe chalne walon mein se the imandari ke putle aur maa hamesha se ek acha bada lifestyle chahati thi paison ki kuch zyada kami nahi thi papa ne kafi paise kamaye the lakhon rupiyon ki jaydat thi unki lekin aaj kal ke zamane mein lakhon rupay se kya hota hai voh toh palak japakte hi khatam hojate hain papa kabhi is baat ko nahi samaj paye is wajah se maa papa ke bich jaghre bhi hote the arranged marrige thi dono ki, phir ek din papa ki retairmint ka time bhi aagaya maa ko chinta hone lagi aur saatj saath mujhe bhi kyun main bhi maa ke nakshe kadam pe chalta tha aur vineet aur dia papa ke isliye maa hamesha mujhse hi apne maan ki baat karti thi jab hamein lagah ke ab imandari se paise kamane ka waqt khatam hogaya hai toh hamein baimani ka rasta apnana hi padega isliye maa ne aur main ne apne kuch contacts ka istemaal kar ke gair kanooni kaam shuru kardiya drugs smuggling n all magar maa ko daar tha ke kahin agar hum kabhi pakde gaye toh problem ho sakti hai isliye humne socha ke kyun na main CID join karlu usse kisi ko shaak bhi nahi hoga ke hum gair kanooni kaam karte hai aur mera naam bhi hojayega aur kaam bhi

 **V.D mom:** aur plan ke mutabik sooraj ne cid officer banne ki tayari shuru ki iske papa toh pehle se hi dekh bhakti pe wishwas rakhte the voh bhi bohut khush huve yeh sunke kisi ko humpe shaak nahi tha training ke sooraj ne cid mumbai join karli hum bohut hi aaram se hamari zindagi bitah rahe the hamara drugs ka dhanda bhi acha chal raha tha sur kisi ko humpe shaak bhi nahi tha sab sahi tha phir ek din us acp ne sooraj ko Calcutta bhej diya mission ke liye uske jaane ke 1 hafte baad mujhe pata chala ke hamara jo drugs ka assignment 3 hafte baad aane wala tha voh ussi din aaraha hai main ne toorant sooraj ko phone kiya usne mujhe assignment lene jane se mana kar diya aur apne sabse bharose wale aadmi ko bhej diya aur uska voh faisla bilkul sahi nikla assignment wali jagah pe achanak cid wale aagaye aur hamara karohron ka maal zapt hogaya aur hamare saareh aadmi encounter mein maareh gaye hamara dhanda jaise dhap se hogaya nahi hamare pass koi khas aadmi bache the aur na hi clients hamare is drug assignment ke pakde jane se hamara naam drugs ki duniya mein kharab hogaya koi hamare saath deal nahi karna chahata tha aur market se jo karza humne uthaya tha voh bhi chukana tha isliye humne ek aur plan banaya

 **Sooraj:** jab maa ne mujhe insab ke bareh mein bataya tabhi hi mere dimag mein tum aai jabse main Calcutta aaya tha tab se tumhare hi saath kaam kar raha tha same case pe aur tumhara nature har kisi se ache se khulke baad karna jaldi sab ko dost bana lena mere bohut kaam aaya 1 hafte ke ander ander ander tumne mujhpe aur meri dosti pe bharosa kar ke mujhe apni puri life history batah di tum thi ek ameer baap ki sidhi sadhi beti jo ke mere bohut kaam aasakti thi isliye main ne tumhe apne joothe pyaar ke jaal mein fasaya aur tumse shaadi karli mujhe laga tum apni saari property mere apne pati ke naam kardogi magar tum toh ulte dimaag ki nikli mujhse shaadi karne ke baad tumne apni saari property anaath bachchon ke naam kardeni chahi aur voh mujhse bardasht nahi hua isliye humne socha ke kyun na kuch aisa karein jisse tumhare is bade se dil mein apne pariwar ke liye kuch karne ki ichcha jaageh isliye main ne apni hi maut ka natak racha apni car ka accident karva ke mere jaise hi height weight ke ek aadmi ki laash ka chehera kharab kar ke sab ko yakeen dila diya ke main maar chuka hoon

 **V.D mom:** hamein lagah ke sooraj ki insurance kr paise bhi hamein mil jaynge aur tum humlogo ko apna ek lauta pariwar samaj kar apni property bhi hamein deh dogi magar aisa nahi hua tumne toh apni ek will banai jisme tumne apni sari property vineet aur dia ke naam karti magar voh unhe tab milti jab tum is duniya se chali jati isliye humne tumhe maarne ka plan banaya aur tumpar jaan leva hamle karwana shuru kiye pehle hamle se toh tum bach gayi aur dusre hamle se sooraj ke papa ne tumhe bacha liya magar khud apni jaan dedi hamare plan pe paani pher diya unhone tumhe bacha keh magar humne haar nahi mani humne dubara tumpe hamla kiya magar is baar main pakdi gayi magar maine haar nahi mani badi safaai se yeh keh diya ke main me jo kuch bhi kiya mere pati aur bete ki maut ka badla lene ke liye kiya main janti thi ke mere yeh kehne se tu khud ko hi doshi manegi aur mere khilaf koi complaint bhi nahi hone degi aur wahi huahua lekin sab kuch kharab tab hua jab vineet ne tere aur dia ke saath ghar se chale jane ka faisla kiya main koi mauka hi dhoond rahi thi jiske ke main dia aur vineet ka bharosa vapis jeet saku aur voh mauka mujhe mila jab tumne vineet aur divya ki shaadi tay ki mujhe laga ke uski shaadi ke function mein aakeh main tujhe itna badnam kar dungi lekin nahi teri kismat tab bhi tere saath thi lekin isbaar nahi isbaar aisa kuch nahi hoga isbar hamara plan fail nahi hoga humne tujhe yahan bulaya hi isliye hai yeh leh **(taking out some papers)** sign kar ispe

 **Purvi:** kya hai yeh?

 **Sooraj:** yeh tumhari property ki new will hai jiske hisab se tum apni saari property maa ke naam kar rahi ho

 **Purvi:** bilkul nahi main ispe sign nahi karungi main mere papa ki mehnat ki kamai tum jaise logo ko kabhi nahi milne dungi yeh dia aur vineet ka tha unka hai aur unka hi rahega main tumhe unse kuch cheen ne nahi dungi

 **Sooraj:** hahahahahaha voh toh tab na jab tum zinda bachogi kyun ke jaise hi tum is paper pe sign karogi vaise hi hamlog tumhe maar denge phir kahani khatam

 **Purvi:** aisa tumhe lagta hai lekin main aisa kuch nahi hone dungi in papers pe sign toh main nahi karne wali aur agar tumhe lagta hai ke main maut ke naam se darr jaungi toh yeh tumhari galat faimi hai kyun ke shayad tum bhool rahe ho ke main ek cid Officer hoon apni jaan ko apni hateli pe rakh kar ghumti hoon isliye mujhe maut se daar nahi lagta mardo mujhe aj agar main is duniya se chali bhi gayi na toh bhi mujhe dukh nahi hoga kyun ke main yahan apne PYAAR KAVIN ko bachane aai thi aur agar unhe bachate bachate meri jaan chali bhi gayi toh isse achi maut mere liye ho hi nahi sakti tum mujhe yane purvi ko toh maar dogeh sooraj lekin tumhari bandook ki is goli mein itni shakti nahi hai ke voh ek patni ko maar sakeh apne pati ke liye uske pyaar ko maar sakeh.. Tumse pyaar karna meri zindagi ki sabse badi bhool thi aur kavin se pyaar karna meri sab se badi khush kismati karlo jo karna hai tumhe mere saath mere liye yahi bohut hai ke main is duniya se MRS.PURVI KAVIN KHANNA banke jaungi

 **Sooraj** ( **while clapping):** wahhh kya speech di hai purvi tumne meri aankhon mein toh aansoo aagaye huh isliye yahi wajah hai ke main tumse kabhi pyaar nahi kar paya tumhara yeh behavior yeh sati sawitri wala swabhav in sab se ghootan hoti hai mujhe khair koi baat nahi aj ke baad kabhi tumse milna hoga hi nahi tum sign nahi karna chahati thik hai koi baat nahi tumhare maarne ke baad tumhata thumb impression bhi mere bohut kaam aayega **(taking outvhis gun** **and pointing it to purvi)** chalo marne ke liye tayaar hojao good bye purvi

 **The End**

 **Sorry guys the chapter is over so now the whole twist is revealed in this long chapter hope u all liked it thank you so so soooooooooo much for all the reviews this time the number of the reviews were ziyada from the previous chapter so i am really happy thanks a lot guys**

 **And i wanna wish you all EID MUBARAK in advance hope this eid will bring lots of happiness in your lifes and families and may all your wishes come true INSHALLAH love all guys bye take care muuuuuaaaaahhhhh**


	22. Chapter 21

**Sooraj fires the bullet but before it even touches purvi kavin pulls her towards him self both lost their balance and rolled down on the floor... Just after that Cid's car comes inside breaking the big window of glass everyone hides somewhere and a great shoot out takes place between the goons and cid... Unaware of the activities happening around them both purvi and kavin were lost in each others eyes purvi was on the floor and kavin was on her Soon both comes into the sence and starts the firing,.. After a long firing and fighting session all the goons were arrested and sooraj and his mother were questioned by vineet and dia**

 **Vineet:** kya hai yeh sab bhai aap aisa kaise kar sakte ho khud ek police wale hokeh aap drugs ki smuggling karte the Begunaah masoom logon ko aap nashe ki khai mein dhakelte the kyun kya mila aapko yeh sab kar ke

 **Dia** : bhai ek ladki hamesha apne pariwar se sikhti hai apne bado se sikhti hai magar ab main kya karu bhai kya sikh loon aap dono se aap dono itna kaise gir gaye bhai

 **Sooraj** : DIAAA samban sambhal ke baat karo

 **Purvi(angry):** khabardar sooraj khabardar jo dia ya vineet se unchi aawaz mein baat ki toh unse is terha baat karne ka hakh aap dono khoo chukeh ho... Kya socha tha aap dono ne ke itna bada game khel ke hum sab ki aankhon mein dhool jhonk ke aap dono bach jainge aap dono ne mere saath jo ki so kiya ek baar ke liye main usse bhool bhi sakti hoon lekin... Lekin main yeh kabhi nahi bhool sakti ke aap dono gunehgar hain aur jo aapki wajah se papa ji se saath hua uske liye toh main aap dono ko is janam mein toh kya aand wale kisi janaam mein maaf nahi kar sakti... Aap sirf is desh ke nahi balke papa ji ke dia ke vineet ke bhi gunhegar hain aur uski sazaa toh aapko mil kar hi rahegi

 **Vineet** : sahi kaha bhabhi aapne indono ko sazaa toh milegi hi milegi takeh kabhi bhi koi bhi ladka kisi ladki ke saath voh na kar paye jo mr.sooraj ne aapke saath kiya takeh phir kabhi koi saas paison ke liye apni bahu ko jaan se maarne ki soche bhi na takeh phir kabhi koi maa aapne bete ka galat kaam mein saath naa deh

 **V.D mom** : main jaanti hoon vineet ke tu aur dia mujhse aur sooraj se naaraz ho lekin hamein samaj ne ki koshish karo humne jo bhi kiya voh sirf hamare liye nahi tumdono ke liye bhi kiya tumdono ke ache bhavishya ke liye

 **Dia** : bas kijiye maa dekh liye aapne apne karmo ko natijha dusron ka bhavishya kharab kar ke aap apne bachchon ka bhavishya banana chahati thi na aap dekhiye baan gaya hamara bhavishya ab zindagi bhar is bojh ke saath jeena padega ke hamara bada bhai aur hamari maa ek criminal hai... Chale jaiye chale jaite aap yahan se isse pehle ke mere sabr ka baan toote chale jaiye mere samne se main aur vineet bhai aap dono ki shakkal bhi nahi dekhna chahate

 **Kavin** : aur haan yaad rakhiyega aainda kabhi bhi purvi pe kisi bhi terha ka hamla karwane ki koshish ki ya usse nuksaan pohchane ki koshish ki toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga... Mayur divya leh jao indono ko

 **Purvi** : ek minute jaane se pehle mere pass aap dono ko dene ke liye kuch hai... yeh loh sooraj (give him her old mangalsutra) yeh wahi mangalsutra hai jisse tumhare jaane ke baad hamara rishta mere liye zinda tha aj isse tumhe lauta kar main voh rishta hamesha hamesha ke liye khatam karti hoon... Aur maa ji yeh (giving her a ring) shaadi ke baad aapne mujhe di thi yeh keh kar ke yeh ek khandani angoothi hai isse hamesha sambhal ke rakhna bahu yeh ek bohut bade gyani baba ne saalon pehle hamare poorwajoh ko di thi tabse yeh ghar ki ha nayi bahu ko di jaati hai aur yeh tumhari raksha bhi karegi, yaho kaha tha na aapne lekin us waqt main yeh nahi janti thi ke meri jaan ka dushman hi mujhe angoothi deh raha hai, yeh mujhe dene ke baad meri jaan lene ki koshish kar ke toh apne apne pure pariwar ka sir jukah diya areh aapne toh apne poorwajoh tak ka maan nahi rakha, sharam aati hai mujhe sharab aati hai yeh soch kar ke mera aapdono se kabhi koi rishta bhi tha is duniya ke sab se pavitra rishte ka yane ke pati-patni ke rishte ka mazak bana ke rakh diya kash kash voh pal kabhi aaya hi nahi hota jab mujhe aapke is bete se pyaar hua tha kash aap dono aise na hote toh shayad aaj humsab saath mein ek pariwar ban kar rehte aur papa ji ko bhi apni jaan nahi gawani padti yeh kya kar diya aapdono ne

 **Abhijeet** : nikhil, roma leh jao indono ko

 **At night.**

 **After this revelation purvi was extremely hurt she was angry on sooraj, on his mom, on her life, on her decision to marry sooraj, she was even angry about what she said infront of kavin how can she accept her feelings for him when she know that soon they are going to be divorced she was feeling scared to loss kavin, witj much difficulties she decides to face kavin... She goes inti their room kavin was sitting on the sofa with his eyes closed**

 **Purvi** : k..k... Ka... Kavin

 **Kavin(without opening his eyes):** hmmm

 **Purvi** : voh mujhe aapse kuch baat karni hai

 **Kavin(looks at her):** bolo main sunn raha hoon

 **Purvi** : dekho kavin main janti hoon aj jo kuch bhi hua voh bohut sudden tha main janti hoon main ne jo kuch bhi kaha voh aapko acha nahi hoga magar haan us baat ke liye main sorry bilkul nahi kahungi kyun ke main us baat ke liye sorry feel hi nahi karti yeh baat sach hai meri life ka bohut bada sach jisse main juthla nahi sakti main janti hoon maine ek aisi baat kahi hai jo aapne kabhi sochi nhi nahi hogi main ne bhi nahi socha tha ke main aapko yeh baat bataungi kyun ke main janti hoom ke hamari is shaadi ka koi mathlab nahi jai koi anjaam nahi hai koi manzil nahi hai hum ek aisa safar par nikle hain jo kabhi bhi kahin bhi khatam hosakta hai ab toh zyada time nahi bacha hai hamare talaq mein isliye main yeh baat apne dil mein daba kar chupchap aapki zindagi se chali jaana chahati th...

 **Her sentences left incomplete because kavin blocks her lips with his and kissed her passionately**

 **Purvi was shocked, surprised, thrilled and happy all together her eyes were full of tears, she was not kissing him back she was just feeling him...**

 **After almost 10 minutes kavin leaves her lips but holds her very close to his face**

 **Kavin:** khabardar jo phir kabhi mujhe door jaane ki baat ki toh acha nahi hoga aur talaq shabd toh kabhi apni zubaan pe bhi math lana purvi talaq unke bich hota hai jo ekdusre se pyaar nahi kar magar humdono, humdono toh ekdusre se bohut pyaar karte hai.. Haan purvi mujhe realise hogaya hai ke main tumse kitna pyaar karta hoon aj jab voh sooraj tumpe gun taane khada tha toh mere pairon taleh zameen khisak gayi mera dil ghabrane laga zor zor se dhadak ne laga aur meri har dhadkan se sirf ek hi aawaz aai ke **I LOVE YOU PURVI I LOVE YOU VERY VERY VERY MUCH** aur main tumhare bina nahi jee sakta us ek pal ne mujhe meri zindagi ki sabse badi khushi dedi mujhe mere pyaar ka ehsaas karwa diya i love you purvi

 **Purvi(hugs him):** i love you tookavin

 **After sometime he turns her and starts kissing her neck from behind, her heart was beating very fast a current goes through her body when his lips touches her soft skin, he picks her up in his arms and takes her towards the bad both lays down and he again starts kissing her, his lips were touching every inch of her skin she was taking very deep breath which was a turn on for** **him;-)**

 **He goes down on her and kisses her flat belly duo to which purvi turn to other side, he comes up and touches her cold back and kisses every inch of it, after that he puls the dori of her kurti opens her kurti zip and even unhooks her bra with this purvi turns and hugs him her cheek were red like tomato because she was blushing hard her heart beat was running like a horse, he take this chance and uncovers her shoulder (as she was wearing a sleeveless kurti) and removes her kurti completely after that he goes down** **removes her jeans and covers her with a blanket all these while purvi was blushing like anything, he removes his clothes and comes inside the blanket and starts kissing her lips and chest leaving the marks of his love after that he fully covers them with blanket, soon purvi's hand comes out of the blanket and she switches off the lights and both takes their marriage to the next level...**

 **The End**

 **Hi guys ok i know mujhe kuch bolne ka bhi hak nahi hai as m very late again and i again apologies for that m really very sorry. Now only one more chapter is left hope u all liked this chapter and i hope it is noy looking cheap m very bad at writing bold stories so i just tried for u all. And thank you so so sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for your reviews i love you a loooooooot guys thank soo much for the support. Pls tell me if there is any mistake in this chapter i have not read it i just typed and post it. And plz do review on it all kind of reviews are welcome...**

 **Bye guys take care love u all**


	23. Chapter 23

**Next morning both purvi and kavin were sleeping peacefully in each others arms** , **purvi wakes up and the first thing she saw was the cute handsome face of her kavin, a beautiful shy smile appears on her lips thinking about last night, she goes near his face and kisses him on his lips lightly but kavin hold her their and they shares a long gentle romantic morning kiss...**

 **Purvi** acha ji toh aap jaag rahe the

 **Kavin:** haan ji ab jiski itniiiiiiiiii khoobsurat biwi ho voh bhala itni derr tak kaise soo sakta hai main toh kabse uth gaya magar kya karu tumhare chehre se nazar hi nahi hathti aur

 **Purvi:** bas bas bas bohut phool bandh liye apne meri taarifon ke ab jaiye jakeh fresh hojaiye agar kaam pe pohuchne mein late hogaye na toh subha subha acp sir k gusse ko jhelna padega

 **After sometime both were having their breakfast with little chit chat when door bell rings and kavin goes to open the door** **Kavin:** areh vineet dia subha subha yahan per aao na ander aao, vineet magar tum yahan kya kar rahe ho kaam pe nahi jana kya?

 **Purvi** kya kavin aap bhi bhool gaye vineet ko acp sir holiday deh rakha hai uski shaadi ke liye

 **Kavin:** areh haan acha yaad dilaya tumne vineet tumne decide kiya ke nahi ke shaadi ke baad divya ko kahan lekar jaoge ghumane?

 **Vineet:** voh sab toh badmein bhi hojayega filhal toh hum yahan bhabhi ko kuch dene aaye hain

 **Purvi:** mujhe dene kya?

 **Dia(giving her a file):** yeh papers bhabhi maa

 **Purvi** **(reads it and gets shocked):** yeh property papers yeh mujhe kyun deh rahe ho aur isse bank locker se q nikale?

 **Dia:** kyun ke hamein yeh papers nahi chahiye bhabhima

 **Purvi:** Kya Magar Kyun?

 **Vineet:** because issi property ki wajah se sab kuch hua hai hamara pariwar hamare rishta sab badal gaya bikhar gaya

 **Dia:** apne yeh property hamare naam ki issiliye apko itna kuch sehna pada hum nahi chahate ke ab aur kuch galat ho isliye behtar hoga ke yeh property hamare naam pe naa rahe

 **Kavin:** kaisi baatein kar raho ho tum dono jo kuch bhi hua voh hamari kismat thi magar tumharo bhabhi ne kuch soch samaj kar hi yeh sab tumdono ko diya hoga na

 **Purvi:** tum dono jaante ho na main ne kabhi bhi tum dono ko kabhi paraya nahi maana, jab mujhe laga ke sooraj nahi rahe toh main ne yeh sab tum dono ke naam kiya becoz u both are my family u both were the only reason for me to live aur apni family ke liye kuch karna toh sabka hak hota hai aur tumdono mujhse mera hak nahi cheen sakte samje

 **Kavin:** bilkul sahi ab yeh rakho aur shaadi ki tayari shuru karo verna kahin aisa na ho ke tum yahan baithe raho aur wahan divya ko koi aur leh jaye

 **Dia:** areh kavin bhai aise math bolo verna cid mein devdas acha nahi lagega

 **Vineet:** Dia

 **Purvi:** kya dia haan bhool gaya jab tujhe divya se pyaar huva tha toh kaise baar baar mere haath pair padhta tha takeh main tumdono ko saath mein bhejoon investigation k liye

 **Vineet:** kya bhabhi aap bhi voh toh main divya ka senior tha na toh usko kaam sikhane ke liye karta tha bas

 **kavin:** acha toh thik hai na agar aisi hi baat hai toh purvi hum divya ke liye koi aur ladka hi dhoond leteh hain

 **Vineet(quickly):** areh q main hoon nana

 **And the fun and masti goes on and on**

 **From next day all starts the preparations of the marriage...**

 **Sangeet day**

 **All were busy** **with the last moment preparations kavin was in the hall making arrangements for the guest when he hear a sweet voice of payal, he turns towards the voice and got frozen on his place seeing the most beautiful girl in the world coming near him the one and only he's purvi** , **she was wearing green lehanga with golden blouse and dark purple dupatta the whole dress was with golden embroidery she have carried the dupatta in the saree way converting her lehanga choli into lehanga saree, she comes near kavin and stands there looking at him for sometime and calling his name again and again but when she didn't got any response she looks here and there to make sure that no one is looking at them, she keeps her one hand on kavin's left cheek and kisses him on his right cheek from which he comes to his sense**

 **Kavin(surprised):** yeh kya tha purvi?

 **Purvi(trying to be a innocent girl):** kyaaaa??

 **Kavin:** tumhe nahi pata?

 **Purvi:** nahi toh mujhe kya pata

 **Kavin:** purvii

 **Purvi:** hahaha toh kya karti tum mujh mein itnaaaaaaaaa khooooo gaye ke mere pass aur koi raasta hi nahi tha

 **Kavin:** dekho aisi harkatein na kiya math karo

 **Purvi:** kyun aise bol rahe ho did i turned you on **(wink)**

 **Kavin:** tumhe nahi lagta tum kuch zyada hi bold horahi ho?

 **Purvi:** bold voh kya hota hai?

 **Kavin:** purrviiii

 **Purvi:** acha acha thik hai nahi bolti main kuch infact main yahan se chali jati hoon kisi aur ki help kar deti hu kaam mein warna tumse...

 **Kavin:** warna mujhse kya?

 **Purvi(with a naughty smile):** warna tumse CONTROL nahi hoga na hahahahahaha

 **And she runs away making kavin blush hard...**

 **Soon the sangeet ceremony starts and one by one everyone dance on different different songs and now the turn was of purvi and kavin...**

 **Both did a romantic dance performance...**

 **Song: jag ghumeya(sorry I can't describe the dance steps so please feel free to imagine any romantic steo)**

 **O...**

 **Na wo akhiyan ruhani kahin**

 **Na wo chehra noorani kahin**

 **Kahin dil wali baatein bhi na**

 **Na wo sajri jawani kahin**

 **Jag ghoomeya thaare jaisa na koi**

 **Jag ghoomeya thaare jaisa na koi**

 **Na toh hasna rumaani kahin**

 **Na toh khusboo suhani kahin**

 **Na toh rangli adayein dekhin**

 **Na toh pyari si nadani kahin**

 **Jaisa tu hai waisi rehna**

 **Jag ghumeya thaare jaisa na koi**

 **Jag ghumeya thaare jaisa na koi**

 **Jag ghumeya thaare jaisa na koi**

 **Jag ghumeya thaare jaisa na koi**

 **Baarishon ke mausam ki bheegi hariyali tu**

 **Sardiyon mein gaalon pe jo aati hai wo lali tu**

 **Raaton ka sukoon...**

 **Raaton ka sukoon bhi hai**

 **Subah ki azaan hai**

 **Chaahaton ki chaadaron mein**

 **kare rakhwali tu**

 **Kabhi haq sare rakhta hai**

 **kabhi samjh begani kahi**

 **tu to janta hai mar ke bhi**

 **mujhe ati hai nibhani kahi**

 **wo hi karna jo hai kehna**

 **Jag ghoomeya thaare jaisa na koi**

 **Jag ghoomeya thaare jaisa na koi**

 **Apne naseebon mein yaa**

 **Honsle ki baaton mein**

 **Sukhon aur dukhon wali**

 **Saari saugaton mein**

 **Sang tujhe rakhna hai**

 **Sang tujhe rakhna hai**

 **Tere sang rehna**

 **Meri duniya mein bhi**

 **Mere jazbaaton mein**

 **Teri milti nishani kahin**

 **Jo hai sabko dikhani kahin**

 **Mai toh jaanti hu marke bhi**

 **Mujhe aati hai nibhani kahin**

 **Woh hi karna hai jo hai kehna**

 **Jag ghoomeya thaare jaisa na koi**

 **Jag ghoomeya thaare jaisa na koi**

 **Jag ghoomeya thaare jaisa na koi**

 **Jag ghoomeya thaare jaisa na koi**

 **Everyone gives a standing ovation for this beautiful couple and their romantic dance...**

 **At the end all the girls give a outstanding performance...**

 **Song: Dil se bandhi ek dor(from the serial yeh rishta kya kehlata hai... Guys this serial and this song is my favourite i got the lyrics from internet so if there is any mistake plz do let me know)**

 **Dil Se Bandhi Ek Dor Jo**

 **Dil Tak Jati Hain,Han Jati hai..,**

 **Pyar ke Bandhan bandhe jati hai..**

 **Pyar ke Bandhan bandhe jati hai..**

 **Angana me Pyar ke gulab jo**

 **khil khil jate hai,Khil jate hai**

 **Rishton ki bagiya mahak jati hai**

 **Rishton ki bagiya mahak jati hai**

 **Bin Bole Hi Naino se naina pyar ki bhasha padhte hai..;**

 **naye tarane ban jate hai jab do dil dhadakte hai,**

 **Mit jo man ka bhata hai,Jhum ke dil tab gata hai,**

 **janmo ki preet judi jati hai,**

 **janmo ki preet judi jati hai,**

 **Reet ye rasme aur ye rangoli,sajan sang lage pyari,**

 **sath sajan ka pyar rahe to sari hi duniya lage nayari,**

 **teej tyohariyaon ka ye mausam Kitana suhana hai humdam,**

 **Prem ki purva chali aati hai,**

 **Prem ki purva chali aati hai,**

 **Dil Se Bandhi Ek Dor Jo Dil Tak Jati Hain,Han Jati hai..,**

 **Pyar ke Bandhan bandhe jati hai,**

 **Pyar ke Bandhan bandhe jati hai.**

 **Soon with all the reet and riwaj the marriage was completed and now vineet and divya were officially together always...**

 **In purvin room purvi was setting the bad when she feel a pair of hand on her waist**

 **She turns and sees his sweet cute handsome husband standing with cute innocent expression**

 **Purvi:** yeh kya horaha hai kavin?

 **Kavin(while touching every single part of her body and kissing her neck):** kya purvi?

 **Purvi(trying to control her self):** kaa.. Kavin aj aj hamari nahi vineet aur div...ya ki suhagraat hai

 **Kavin** **(while pressing his body** **hard with hers):** toh kya hua aisa kahan likha hai ke jinki shaadi hui ho sirf wahi first night bana sakte hain

 **Purvi(almost losting her control):** kaaav... Ahh kavin you are ahhhh your are

 **Kavin(brings his face very very near to hers):** am i turning you ON?

 **Purvi looks at him for a while and attacks on his lips with her's** **Both touches every inch of each others body and falls on the bad while kissikissing each other hard, soon after that the light turns off and they gets lost in their world of love and passion.** **THE END**

 **Hi guys i know i know aap sab ko mujhe joote chappal maarne ka maan kar raha hai na, karna bhi chahiye main ne bohut late kar diya na last chapter upload karne mein lekin main kya karu guys plz trust me mujhe kuch bhi samaj hi nahi aaraha tha ke main kya likhu** **plus office ke kaam ka pressure isliye har baar itna waqt lagh raha tha, pehle jo story thi na tabhi main job nahi karti thi guys isliye jaldi jaldi chapters upload kar dehti thi but ab pressure zyada hai anyway i hope aap sab mujhe maaf kardoge**

 **Main yeh chapter sirf purvin ke hi uper likh rahi hoon q k mujhe kisi aur character ke liye kya likhu voh nahi samaj mei aaraha tha i hope u guys will like it**

 **Thanks allllloooooottttttt guys for giving me so much love and support it really really means alooooot to me**

 **Mujhe koi idea nahi hai ke meri agli story kispe hogi aur kya hogi lekin mere dimaag mein ek OS hai jo main INSHALLAH jaldi hi upload karugi koi waada nahi kar sakti but koshish zarur karugi**

 **Yahi hai meri is story PHIR BAHAR AAYEGI ka last chapter i really really hope ke aap sab ko pasand aaye please pleasd do read and review...**

 **And A VERY VERY HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY IN ADVANCE TO YOU ALLLLLLL LOVE YOU ALL GUYS ALOOOOOOT MUUUAAAAAHHHHH**

 **bye take care**


End file.
